A Little Midwestern Strength
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: Aaron's marriage is rocked to the core and its strength is tested after his wife suffers a trauma that he's not sure she will ever recover from. Sequel to A Little Midwestern Charm. Aaron/OC Chrisy
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel of A Little Midwestern Charm.

WARNINGS

This story deals with some fairly dark themes. I'm not going to list what they are just now because I don't want to give away the plot. I will try my best to post the necessary warning before the start of each chapter. This story is also much racier than the first hence why it's in the M section.

Of course I still don't own Criminal Minds in any way other than my DVD's

* * *

Chapter 1

Chrisy pulled off her shoes and dropped them in the closet as she contemplated the comfy clothes she wanted to put on for the evening. The Friday night good feeling was washing through her. She was so happy to be back teaching but she always looked forward to two days of freedom to recover and to be with her family as long as her husband wasn't away on a case.

She sighed contentedly remembering her small wedding to Aaron. Only the BAU team, Chrisy's parents and brothers and of course Jack were present for the tiny intimate ceremony. Dave had offered to throw a party at his house but the couple wanted something informal without a lot of fanfare.

Once the adoption was final and Chrisy was officially Jack's mother, Dave got the opportunity to give a big shindig inviting as many of Jack's friends that he wanted there. Chrisy had never been so happy in her life. She had it all. A wonderful husband and son, lots of new friends and of course being back to teaching. As far as she was concerned her life was perfect.

As she was pulling out her sweat pants to put on she realized that her son was gone to a friends house for a sleepover and that her husband wasn't away on a case so they would have the house to themselves for the night. A dirty little grin spread across her face as she rethought her wardrobe choices and what she had on her mind to share with her husband.

* * *

Aaron walked through the door expecting to hear the TV blaring and seeing his wife and son sprawled out on the floor watching it while munching on something but all he heard was quiet. There was no sign of Jack or Chrisy.

He dropped his keys on the table next to the door and went to look for them. He walked up the stairs and opened Jack's bedroom door. No Jack. His ears perked up when he heard the water to the shower turn on in the bathroom that was attached to his and Chrisy's room.

Aaron walked into his bedroom realizing that Jack was obviously gone and his wife was just getting in the shower. He grinned mischievously at the enticement of the warm water and his naked wife and began to remove his suit to join her.

Once he was down to his boxers he opened the door to the bathroom and quietly walked in to the shower and pulled open the curtain.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chrisy screamed while dropping the shampoo bottle from her hands.

Aaron burst out laughing. "Well hello to you too."

"What are you doing home already?" Chrisy asked trying to shove her heart back into her chest where it belonged.

"I missed you so I left early. I see we have the house to ourselves so I figured I'd join you." He moaned in his sexy deep voice.

"So get rid of those and get your sexy self in here." She purred pointing to his boxers."

Aaron raised his eyebrows and did just as she asked. Chrisy smiled wickedly at the sight of her hot excited husband.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around his wet naked wife and snatched up her mouth greedily with his.

* * *

Once they had properly said hello Aaron bent down and picked up the shampoo bottle he caused Chrisy to drop when he surprised her and squirted some in his hand and placed the bottle back where it belonged. He guided his wife to turn around so her back was to him and proceeded to lather up and placed his hands on her head and massaged lightly until the bubbles were foaming through her soft strawberry locks.

Chrisy closed her eyes feeling his strong fingers glide over her scalp. A tiny sigh escaped from her mouth as he tenderly massaged his way around her head. He bent down and kissed her on the shoulder then tilted her head back so the spray of water could rinse the suds away. The sweet scent of lilacs filled the air as the bubbles trickled down their bodies.

The last traces of shampoo were finally washed away so he reached for the body wash and poured some on his hand and slowly began to massage down her arms, up her sides then around her breasts causing her nipples to stand at attention. Her breathing began to pick up as he rubbed down her stomach and finally to her warm welcoming middle. He brushed his fingers lightly around until he found the sweet spot he was seeking.

Aaron pressed his body up against hers as his finger hit the fiery bundle of nerves between her legs. Chrisy gasped and arched her body against his eagerly as he continued to stimulate her with his slick sudsy fingers. A breathy gasp escaped as she twined one arm up around his neck and placed her leg up on the side of the tub opening herself up more to him. Aaron growled as he continued to strum his fingers over her rhythmically. Hearing his wife purr contentedly as he played her tenderly made him so hot.

Knowing she was close Aaron increased the pressure and speed until he heard the familiar sounds of her ready to plunge over the edge oozing sweetly from her lips.

"Mmmm oh god Aarrronn!" She gasped as her body began to contract and jerk from the delightful tingling waves of her orgasm.

He held her up in his strong arms while he rubbed her through its blissful completion. She sighed contentedly savoring the high. Aaron moaned with lust in Chrisy's ear enjoying the pleasure he had given her knowing it would be vastly returned.

Chrisy turned licking her lips lustfully as she reached over and flipped off the shower. She then took a hold of his throbbing erection and caressed it softly causing him to shudder with anticipation. Chrisy stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel directing Aaron to follow her.

"I think it's about time you get me pregnant." She cooed lightly.

Aaron smiled coyly. He had been waiting to hear his wife say that. They had talked about having a baby but he wasn't sure if Chrisy was ready yet and now obviously she was ready to start trying. Aaron was more than willing to put forth his best efforts in getting her that way.

* * *

Aaron scooped up the last of chocolate chip pancakes and stacked them on a plate. He smiled at the idea of making breakfast for his still sleeping wife upstairs that he had spent most of the night making love to.

After gathering up the rest of the items on the tray he began to head up to the bedroom. He felt he owed her this after ravishing her the way he did.

Aaron set the tray down on the bed and sat down and watched her sleep hating the idea of waking her but breakfast was getting cold. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips and down her neck then bushed his nose over her cheek. She began to stir moaning softly.

"Good morning." She groaned sleepily.

"Good morning. I'm guessing you're hungry." He grinned sheepishly.

"Are those chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I thought you deserved them after last nights workout."

Chrisy wriggled around and sat up grinning at the delightful sight of her favorite treat.

Aaron picked up the fork and spread the melting butter over the top of the heaping stack then poured the syrup over the mound. Once the pancakes were covered he cut into the sweetness and lifted up the bite to his wife's eager mouth and fed it to her.

A satisfied moan escaped from her as she tasted the delightfulness in her mouth. Aaron smiled devilishly at her expression. The only other time that look is on her face is when he's satisfying her.

Once she swallowed he picked up another bite and lifted the fork to her mouth as some of the syrup dripped onto her exposed breast. He bent down and licked the drop off her and kissed her sweetly.

The two fed each other savoring the intimacy finishing the whole tray of food that Aaron had prepared.

"Did you get enough to eat?" He asked shifting around to adjust his bulging erection.

"Just about." She purred seductively.

Chrisy swirled her finger over the remaining syrup on the plate and spread it over Aaron's lips and then leaned over and kissed him allowing the sticky sweetness smear between their mouths.

With only traces of maple left on their lips Aaron pulled away breathing heavily.

"When does Jack get home?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"Good." Aaron moaned huskily climbing on top of Chrisy to feast on her some more.

* * *

Monday morning came around too soon for everyone. Chrisy was scrambling around trying to gather her things while Jack was finishing up his breakfast.

"Jack did you pack your homework?"

"Yes mommy."

"We've got ten minutes little man."

"Ok."

Chrisy buzzed around into the living room only to be grabbed around the waist by her husband who pulled her into him for a kiss.

"Sorry but I figured you would leave before I got one unless I just stole it." Aaron smiled down at her.

"Trust me I'd never leave without one of those. Have you seen my school bag?"

"It's over by the couch."

"Thanks." She said swiping another kiss before going to retrieve it.

Jack came out of the kitchen to get his shoes on and double check his backpack. Aaron smiled watching his family getting ready to leave for the day.

"Have a good day buddy."

"I will daddy. Be safe."

"I will. I'll let you know if we get called out."

"I love you." Chrisy said as she opened the door.

"I love you too."

* * *

Once Chrisy had her class all settled at lunch she grabbed hers along with her phone and went to join the other teachers in the teacher's lounge.

"So Mrs Hotchner how was your weekend?" Mrs Thompson grinned slyly.

Chrisy blushed seeing all eyes of the other teachers on her as she took a seat next to Regina.

"It was good." She said sheepishly.

"Well I hope so by the way you're blushing." Regina teased back.

"Oh the honeymoon will wear off soon enough." Mr Jacobs sighed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Chrisy fired back with a laugh.

"That a girl!" Regina cheered.

The group then began to discuss other topics that were not kid friendly. It was nice to be able to have some grown up time in the middle of the day to even out the stress. Chrisy had just taken a bite of her lunch when her phone began to vibrate on the table.

'_Heading to Texas. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance. Love you!'_

Chrisy sighed. "I guess no honeymoon for a few days at least."

Regina gave her fellow teacher a sympathetic grin as Chrisy put down her phone and went back to her lunch.

* * *

Chrisy looked up at the clock noticing that it was almost time for the school day to end. The class was so engrossed in what they were working on that the time got away from everyone. The only one who wasn't into the project was Mason. He seemed very distracted all day. It was unlike him to be that way.

"Ok everyone it's time to get cleaned up." Chrisy announced.

"Can we work on this some more tomorrow Mrs Hotchner?"

"Yes Lisa we can."

"Good because it's fun." The little girl smiled.

As the children were putting away their work and getting ready to leave Chrisy walked over to Mason and crouched down next to him.

"Are you feeling alright Mason?"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"Is everything alright?"

Mason looked up at his teacher and nodded yes. Chrisy could tell he was lying but she didn't push it.

"Ok. You can talk to me if you need to." She smiled. "You should go and get your things together."

The young boy got up from his desk and went to his cubby to get his backpack as Chrisy sighed feeling bad for the little guy.

Once all of the kids were sent on their way Chrisy went around to begin straightening up her room. Other than Mason seeming upset it was a pretty good day for a Monday.

"Hi mommy!" Jack said cheerfully bouncing into the room.

"Hey little man! Did you have a good day?"

"Yep I did."

"Good deal. Well Jack I guess it's just you and me tonight. Daddy got called away on a case. He said he'll call as soon as he gets the chance."

"Where's he going?"

"Texas."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Can we eat out tonight?"

"I think we can probably do that. Do you have much homework?"

"Just a little math. It won't take long to do."

"We will go home and change clothes then you can finish your math then we can go out for dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Jack smiled.

* * *

Chrisy closed the door to Jack's room and strolled to hers slowly. She hated being in that huge bed without Aaron.

Yawning she pulled back the covers and slipped under them. She reached for the remote and flipped on the TV before turning out the light.

She flipped mindlessly through the channels finding nothing interesting so she settled on a movie on Lifetime that she'd already seen. As she was beginning to drift off to sleep her phone began to ring sending her sitting straight up.

"Hey Aaron." She sighed.

"Sorry it's so late. We're just now heading to the hotel."

"Have you made much progress in the case?"

"Not much. Hopefully tomorrow we'll catch a break. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I also miss you trying to impregnate me." Chrisy giggled.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make up for that."

"Mmmm I can't wait."

"I'll let you get to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron was looking mindlessly out the window of the jet as the team was heading back home. The case had taken almost all week to solve and everyone was ready for some time off.

Morgan was listening to music, Emily was lost in a book while JJ was taking a nap. Dave was back in the galley making something to drink. Spencer saw the opportunity to talk to Aaron alone and got up and walked over and sat down across from him.

Aaron continued to look out the window as Spencer squirmed nervously in his seat. It was obvious that Reid wanted to talk to him about something and his best guess was it had to do with Chrisy.

"Hey Hotch?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yah?" Aaron turned to look at Spencer.

"There's this Star Wars convention going on this weekend and well I was wondering if Christine would maybe be able to go with me?" He said hesitantly.

"Reid, are you asking me if you can take my wife on a date?"

"No! Not a date Hotch. It's just that she likes Star Wars and so do I and I thought…."

"Reid if you want Chrisy to go with you then just call her and ask her if she will."

"Are you sure? I really don't want this to be weird or anything."

"She was your friend before she and I were together and got married. I'm not going to tell her who she can and can't be friends with." Aaron chuckled finally lightening the mood.

"Thanks Hotch."

Spencer patted his knees grinning happily. He saw Dave coming back for his seat so he got up and went back to where he was and continued to read the book he had been before.

* * *

"Well that was awkward." Dave smirked taking his seat back across from Aaron.

"I was wondering when he was going to get around to asking her to do whatever weird things it is that they do together again." Aaron laughed.

"It doesn't bother you that he still wants to hang out with her?" Dave asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. Chrisy adores Reid. They were very close before everything changed and I know she misses the weird activities that they used to do together. Besides, she won't have time to be running around on a whim before long and I want her to have fun while she still can."

"Aaron you old dog! You knocked her up." Dave smirked.

"Not yet that I know of but we've started trying."

"Well congratulations. I was wondering when I'd hear that news. I honestly would have bet my mansion that you would have knocked her up before you even got married."

"Well it wasn't from lack of practice." Aaron smirked.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jack yelled when he saw his father walk through the door.

The excited boy jumped up and ran to his father with his arms out for a hug.

"Hey buddy!" Aaron said excitedly bending down to pick up his son.

"Look who's home." Chrisy said coming out of the kitchen.

Aaron put down Jack and grabbed his wife and kissed her warmly. "I've missed you."

"I'm glad you're home." She grinned. "You're just in time for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He said coyly slipping his hand down and squeezing her back side.

"No dessert until you've eaten your dinner." Chrisy teased back.

"Ahhh." Aaron laughed. "Then let's eat."

* * *

Jack was settled in the living room watching TV so Aaron made his way to the kitchen where Chrisy was putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. Unable to resist the opportunity to touch his wife he slipped up behind her and slid his hands up around her planting kisses her neck.

Chrisy let out a tiny whimper and arched into him as he ran his hands up to her breasts and caressed them. He squeezed them gently pinching the nipples between his fingers creating hard peaks.

"I want you so much right now." Aaron growled low in her ear.

"Jack is in the other room." Chrisy reminded him.

"He won't know a thing." Aaron said reaching down into the front of her sweatpants.

Chrisy couldn't resist Aaron's touch as she put down what she had in her hands and leaned back into him giving him the green light to continue. She could feel his hard bulge poking at her back side as he rubbed up against her.

* * *

Her sweats were down and he licked his lips lustfully at the idea of taking her from behind. With one swift move his pants were undone and he was ready to lift her up to him and bury himself deep inside of her walls when her phone began to go off on the counter.

"Shit." Aaron groaned. He could see it was Reid.

"I'll call him back." Chrisy gasped breathlessly.

"No you'd better get it." He said frustrated pulling back from her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just answer it." He smirked as he began to fasten his pants back up.

Chrisy sighed and pulled her sweats back in place and picked up her phone trying control her breathing before answering it.

"Hello Spencer."

Aaron stepped back as he listened to his wife talk smirking at the flushed look to her face. She looked so lovely when she was horny.

"When is it?" She asked. "What time?….No we don't have any plans for Saturday….I'm sure….So what's your idea?….Uh hugh….You want me to wear what?….Why that?…..Oh alright, but you owe me big for this." She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'll see you Saturday. Bye."

She hung up the phone giving her husband a suspicious look. Aaron just shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin.

"You knew he was going to call me about Saturday." She accused.

"He asked for my permission."

"And being the sweet husband you are, you gave it to him." She smiled. "Thank you."

"I know you've missed hanging out with him and I'm glad he's found someone who he can share his strange interests with."

"Care to take a guess at what I have to wear to this thing?"

"No but judging by your reaction just then, I can't wait to see it." Aaron laughed.

"Well then guess what Spencer is wearing."

"I'd rather not think about it." He answered wrinkling up his nose.

* * *

Instead of trying to recreate the mood from before the call Aaron decided that they should just join their son in the living room and have some family time before Jack's bedtime. The three sat together on the couch and watched two new comedies that were in their first season.

The cozy feeling of being a family was more than Aaron had hoped for. He felt incredibly blessed to have found such a wonderful woman who not only loved him with all of her heart but his son as well.

As the time drew closer to eight thirty Chrisy took Jack upstairs for his bath and to change into his pajamas. The evening routine on school nights was usually the same which helped Jack settle down and actually be ready for bed when the time rolled around. The only downer about that little routine was it always made Chrisy sleepy too and she would spend the rest of the evening yawning just as much as Jack.

* * *

After getting Jack all tucked in bed Aaron and Chrisy slipped under the covers of their own bed, both were exhausted but their bodies had other ideas. Aaron turned on his side and slid his hand up Chrisy's thigh and grabbed onto the hem of her night shirt and pushed it up. He then tugged at her panties teasingly.

"I know your tired but I really need to do something about this throbbing hard on." Aaron pleaded.

"Then get on me and take care of it." Chrisy moaned.

Not bothering with a bunch of foreplay Aaron removed his boxers and rolled over and pulled his willing wife under him. He finished tugging off her panties and tossed them on the floor and slid his finger through her folds finding that she too was just as horny as he was.

Aaron ran his hands over her breasts through her shirt and kissed her deeply as she arched under him. Not wanting to waste time he reached down and pulled her legs up around him and pushed inside of her tight confines.

"Ahhhh." Chrisy gasped as her husband pounded gruffly into her.

He was only looking for instant gratification now and he was going to have it. Chrisy continued to writhe under him moaning and gasping at his ravenous need.

As Aaron was approaching release he growled deeply and began to thrust faster and soon began to jerk wildly on his wife. Chrisy held him tightly as he continued growl through every spurt of his orgasm.

"Daddy? Why are you hurting mommy?" A small voice asked from the doorway of the bedroom.

Aaron stopped his groaning and froze on top of his equally stunned wife. Closing his eyes he realized his worst nightmare had just come true. They were most defiantly caught in the act red handed.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron remained frozen on top of Chrisy holding his breath hoping that what he heard was just his imagination and that his son hadn't really just walked in on them.

"Daddy?" Jack asked again.

Chrisy looked up at Aaron wanting him to say something. Still not sure what to say he cleared his throat.

"Jack can you go back in the hall for a moment?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing buddy. Your mommy and I just need a minute."

Jack looked confused but went out in the hall as his father asked.

Aaron rolled off Chrisy and covered his face with his hands and mumbled under his breath while Chrisy pulled her shirt down.

"Get my underwear and yours too." She whispered nudging Aaron.

Aaron reached down and picked both pair up from the floor and handed Chrisy hers and they both slipped them back on.

"What now?" Aaron asked.

"We bring him back in and talk to him." Chrisy answered.

"And say what? This is sex son?"

"No but we have to say something. Do you want him thinking you hurt me?"

"No I don't." Aaron sighed and pulled the covers over him and Chrisy then called to the boy in from the hall. "Jack, you can come back in now."

Jack peered around the door frame and walked hesitantly in the room. Chrisy saw the worried look on his face and reached her arms out to him.

"Oh hey little man please don't look upset. Come up here with us so we can talk to you."

Jack climbed up on the bed almost looking like he wanted to cry. Once he was up, Chrisy pulled the upset little boy into her arms.

"Jack I want you to understand something very clearly. Your daddy was not hurting me."

"He wasn't?"

"No baby not at all."

"Jack I hope you really don't think I'd ever hurt your mom. I love her very much."

"If you weren't hurting her what were you doing to her?"

Aaron sat silent not sure how to respond. Fortunately Chrisy stepped up to the plate.

"Your daddy was showing me how much he loves me and I was showing him how much I love him."

"How?"

"It's called making love Jack. When two people love each other very much it's something they do together to show that love. It's beautiful and wonderful. It is how moms and dads make babies. Someday when you are all grown up and get married you will want to make love to that person too."

"Are you and daddy making a baby?"

"We are trying to Jack. We would like for you to have a brother or sister." Aaron finally piped in.

"I would love a brother or sister!" Jack said excitedly. "I'm glad you and mommy love each other."

"Jack do you have any questions about anything?" Chrisy asked.

"How does making love make a baby?"

Chrisy breathed in and looked to her husband who was looking back at her to continue. Chrisy was a bit aggravated that Aaron wasn't saying much.

"Well when two people make love they get very close to each other and sometimes the love spills over and makes a baby." She answered hoping that was enough to satisfy him.

"So making love is daddy laying you while kissing and hugging you and making funny sounds?" He said obviously deep in thought.

"That's about it buddy." Aaron said watching to see if his son was understanding and hoping that was enough of an explanation. "I'm so sorry that what you saw scared you Jack."

"I'm not scared anymore daddy. I'm sorry I stopped you and mommy from making a baby. I will knock before coming in from now on. I promise."

Jack got up on his knees and hugged his dad then his mom glad that they going to give him a sibling.

"Are you ready to go back to bed little man?" Chrisy asked.

"Yes." He said.

Chrisy got up and walked Jack back to his room and tucked him back into his bed and sat with him until he began to fall back to sleep.

* * *

When Chrisy got back to Aaron he was lying on his back with his arm draped over his face. She crawled back in bed and reached for Aaron's arm and lifted it from his face. Aaron shifted his eyes to his wife and broke into a nervous laughter.

"Thanks so much for all of your help just then Aaron." She sneered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Chrisy. I was just so stunned that he walked in right as I was blowing my load. I had no idea of how to explain what was happening."

"I was just as embarrassed as you."

Chrisy laid with her arms folded over her chest irritated as Aaron began to chuckle again.

"Thank you by the way. You handled that so well. I don't think I could have explained it the way you did. You were honest and direct without giving away the critical details."

"As you already know my mom really didn't discuss sex with me. It was something I truly learned the mechanics of by watching a porno at a friend's house one time when we found her dad's stash. I wanted to ask my mom questions but she always avoided the subject if it came up. I always vowed that my children wouldn't feel awkward coming to me if they wanted to know."

Aaron rolled over to look at his wife. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I recall hearing it once or twice."

"Well then I'm not telling you enough." He purred crawling over and covering her with his body. "I love you so much." He grinned leaning down to kiss her.

No longer feeling sleepy Chrisy just laid back and let her husband take control of her mouth as the slow burn began to build inside of her again.

* * *

Chrisy yawned big as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Thankfully it was Friday and she only had to survive today before she had the weekend. Aaron came into the kitchen yawning needing caffeine as well. After he filled his mug he sat down at the table across from his wife who was falling asleep with her head resting in her hands.

"Hey baby." He said causing her to jump awake.

"I'm awake." She said blinking.

"Maybe you should take a sick day and get some rest." Aaron smirked.

"I'm not taking a sick day because I was awake most of the night having sex with my husband."

"I'm sorry baby. I don't know what got into me last night."

"Aaron don't apologize for being horny. I was just as bad as you. In case you missed it I had just as many orgasms as you did."

"Yes you did." He boasted prideful of his stamina. "I'm a lucky man to have such a hot wife with a sweet little tight honey pie."

Chrisy rolled her eyes at her husband who was puffing out his chest to demonstrate how manly he is.

"What doesn't this turn you on?" Aaron laughed.

"Hardly." Chrisy smirked picking up her cup and taking a big swig of octane from it.

It was going to be a long day for the exhausted teacher.

* * *

Aaron walked through the door glad to be home for the evening. He dropped his keys on the table to see Jack sitting on the floor in front of the TV while his wife was sound asleep on the couch.

"Hi daddy." Jack said looking away from the TV.

"How long has your mom been asleep?"

"Since shortly after we got home. Why is she so tired?" Jack asked innocently.

"Sometimes grown ups just get tired easily buddy. She's alright."

Aaron walked over and picked up a blanket and spread it out over his sleeping wife and kissed her gently on the head.

"How about we order a pizza for dinner tonight?" He whispered to Jack.

"That sounds good daddy."

* * *

The pizza had arrived and Chrisy finally stirred on the couch when the smell caught her nose.

"Well sleeping beauty awakes." Aaron laughed seeing his wife stretching out.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were tired and getting some rest. Want some pizza?"

"I would thanks."

Aaron went back and got her a slice and brought it to her. She sat up so he could sit down next to her and he handed her the plate. Jack sat down on the floor at the coffee table with his.

"Oh I almost forgot, Reid sent your costume home with me today for you to wear tomorrow." Aaron snickered.

"Oh crap. I forgot all about that. Did you look at it?"

"It's all folded up in a box and I didn't take it out. I can't wait to see you in it though." Aaron teased.

"Keep it up Hotchner and I'll make you put it on and go with him instead."

* * *

The morning rolled around too soon. Chrisy sighed when she climbed out of the shower. At least she got a good nights sleep last night. Aaron was just as tired as she was so they both fell right to sleep when they got in bed.

She wrapped the towel around her and went to get the box left on the dresser and put it on the bed and opened it.

"Oh man, do I really have to wear this?" She sighed when she held up the costume.

* * *

"Jack can you get the door?" Aaron hollered from the kitchen.

Jack hopped up and went to open the door. "Hi uncle Spencer." He said letting him in.

"Hey Jack." Spencer smiled walking in only wearing half his costume.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Jack asked.

"Jabba the Hutt."

"Who's that?"

"Oh Jack If you'd let me I can show you a whole new cool world of movies." Spencer grinned.

"Hey Reid." Aaron said coming out of the kitchen. "Chrisy! Reid's here."

"I'm almost ready." She called down the stairs.

"Is that all there is to your costume?" Aaron asked noticing what Reid was wearing.

"No there's a top half but it's in the car."

"So what's the name of the movies you want to show me?" Jack asked.

"Star Wars." Spencer said excitedly.

"They sound cool."

"Reid are you planning to turn my son into a Star Wars junkie like you?" Aaron asked slightly annoyed.

"I'd be more than happy to." Spencer beamed.

Chrisy began to emerge down the stairs dressed in a scantily clad bikini type top with a bikini bottom that seemed to be missing it's sides. A long flowing piece of material draped down the front as well as one in back exposing her muscular legs. The top barely covered her breasts and her entire abdomen was showing all of it's glory. The long brown braided wig curled around her neck along with a chain that had a long lead on it.

"Wow!" Aaron said seeing his wife all decked out. "Who are you again?" He asked feeling his pants begin to tighten.

"Princess Leia when she is being held by Jabba the Hutt as his slave." She sneered giving Spencer the evil eye.

"You look hot!" Spencer said excitedly. "We are going to be the hit of the convention."

Aaron curled up his lip at that comment. She did look hot but he wasn't anticipating his wife running around all day with Reid dressed like that.

"Spencer you do realize that I will get even with you at some point for having me wear this particular costume don't you?" Chrisy hissed. "I feel naked!"

"I love the whole slave thing from the movie. I thought it would be a nice change from everyone else who are doing the Leia/Luke or Leia/Han thing."

"Oh. So I get to be led around all day on a chain by something that looks like a green turd with a mouth and eyes just to be original?"

Spencer got an offended look on his face by that comment as Aaron and Jack burst out laughing. Chrisy gave Aaron a flirty grin as she twirled the long end of the chain around in front of her. The wheels in his head were already turning wildly.

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked.

"Lead the way master." She said handing over the chain to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Hotch?" Spencer asked before walking out the door leading Chrisy behind him.

"I'm very sure Reid." He gave Chrisy a quick kiss before she walked out the door with a look of help me all over her face.

* * *

Thank you buddha49, Lenika08, RachelNicole523, and LostGirl42311 for your reviews! LostGirl42311 let me know when you are successful!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer couldn't help but keep looking at how sexy Chrisy looked in her costume. He was really excited to be able to spend time with his friend again. It seemed like such a long time since they did something like this together. Time just seemed to get away fast with the wedding and Chrisy adopting Jack and her going back to teaching that it never seemed right to ask her to do something.

Finally getting the car parked the two got out. Spencer pulled the top half of his costume out of the backseat and began to try to put it on his head.

"Let me help." Chrisy giggled.

She pulled it around until it was on straight. "Can you see out of it?" She asked.

"Yah it's all good." Spencer took a hold of the chain around her neck and led Chrisy off toward the convention center. "Time to play slave." He snickered.

* * *

Once in the door the two looked around in amazement at all of the different Star Wars characters that were represented. Tons of displays and booths were set up all around. They laughed and looked at all the various things to see having a wonderful time. Spencer rolled his eyes at all the different men who were drooling over Chrisy and some women.

"I think you are getting checked out more than the displays."

"What?"

"I think if it were possible for eyes to actually pop out of someone's head this place would be littered with them."

"Thanks so much for that gross image." Chrisy said crunching up her lips.

It turned out they weren't as original as Spencer had hoped with their costumes. There were other couples also dressed in the same theme. Spencer couldn't help but grin proudly. He had the hottest Leia there being led around by him.

"Thanks for coming with me today Chrisy."

"Thanks for asking me. I've missed our weird adventures together." She grinned.

"Me too. So how are things going for you as a married woman and teacher?"

"They're good. It's a bit tiring at times but I love every minute of it."

"Good." Spencer smiled.

"So have you found anyone interesting to date?"

"Oh no. I just can't seem to find anyone other than you who likes a lot of the same things I do."

"You don't have to have all of the same interests to date someone Spencer. Sometimes the differences in people are what makes it fun." She grinned.

Spencer just shrugged his shoulders. "Are you hungry?" He asked changing the subject.

"Starving."

"There's a bunch of food vendors on the other side." He pointed.

"Groovy let's go." She said turning to walk that direction while bumping into a rather tall Darth Vader. "Oh excuse me." She grinned sheepishly.

Vader wiped around his long black cape turning to the person who had bumped into him.

"Christine?" A muffled voice said from under the mask.

Chrisy's heart jumped. She figured she'd never run into anyone who might actually recognize her. Vader pulled off his mask and looked down at the big eyed woman wondering who he was.

"Mr Johnson?" She asked stunned.

"I had no idea you were a fan of Star Wars. Are you here with Aaron?"

"Ah no. This is my friend Spencer." She stammered tugging on the chain in Spencer's hand to get his attention.

Spencer turned around and reached up to pull the top half of his costume off.

"Spencer this is Mr Johnson. The principal at my school."

"Hi." Spencer smiled.

"Well you both look great." Mr Johnson said taking a better look at his new teacher's attire.

"It was Spencer's idea." Chrisy sneered.

"I see." Mr Johnson said suspiciously. "Well you two have fun. I'll see you on Monday Mrs Hotchner." He said before turning to leave.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward." Chrisy sighed closing her eyes.

"Why?" Spencer asked innocently.

"Did you hear his tone when he said 'I see' and then called me Mrs Hotchner? He thinks I'm having an affair!"

"I didn't get that impression. But I do think he's going to have a hard time looking at you professionally now since he's seen you in that outfit." Spencer laughed.

"Spencer just remember these words. Paybacks a bitch!" She huffed.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon before Chrisy finally entered her home. She pulled off the wig and tossed it on the chair. She was more than ready to get out of this annoying outfit.

"Hey. Did you have a good time?" Aaron asked coming down the stairs.

"Actually I did." She smiled. "I am however ready to get out of this tight horrible costume."

Aaron walked to his wife with a dirty grin plastered on his face. He reached out and took a hold of the chain still around her neck and pulled her to him.

"Jack was picked up by Will an hour ago to have a sleep over with Henry. I've been waiting for you to get home. Reid has been leading you around all day on this thing, now it's time for you to service your true master." He said in a low dark tone.

Chrisy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Are you questioning your master?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"No master." She answered trying not to smirk.

Aaron couldn't help but grin but quickly wiped it off his face and returned to a more stoic look. Without another word he led her further into the living room and stopped her when she was standing in the middle. He walked over to the stereo and turned it on. The music began to play and he dropped the chain from his hand and went to sit down in the recliner leaving Chrisy standing in the middle of the room.

"Dance for me." He sneered. "I seem to remember a sexy little number you were doing when I came home once in the middle of the day and caught you."

Chrisy blushed remembering that moment. She never thought in a million years at that time she would be performing it again for him as his wife. Sucking in a big breath she closed her eyes and began to feel the beat of the music and slowly began to rock her hips seductively. Once she got the rhythm she then got the rest of her body into it. Aaron's eyes were wide and he licked his lips as he watched her move provocatively. Unlike the little number she did before this time she was touching herself, sliding her hands up and down her body.

Aaron shifted in his seat as his pants were tightening around him watching her teasing him the way she was. She kept up her seductive dance until he just couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer.

"Come to me." He ordered in an authoritative tone.

Chrisy stepped toward him with her big blue eyes staring him down then stopped when she was standing in front of him. He reached up and claimed the chain in his hand again and pulled her down to him so he could kiss her. Once their lips touched the inferno began to blaze. Aaron pulled tighter kissing her hard and passionately. She opened her mouth and he quickly invaded it darting his tongue deep into her. She groaned deeply at his intensity.

Abruptly pulling away from her Chrisy could see the lust burning in his eyes. Still holding the chain Aaron reached down and unfastened his pants exposing his pulsating erection plainly.

Taking Chrisy by the back of the head he guided her down on him. "I want your mouth around me." He groaned.

She nodded in compliance and took a hold of him running her tongue up his length and teasingly over his tip. Aaron moaned as she licked back down then took him into her warm wet mouth clasping tightly around him. He panted hard thrusting forward feeling her teeth grazing him.

"Ahh god." He sighed keeping a hold of her head urging her to continue. "That feels so fucking good." He writhed enjoying the sensation grabbing tighter onto her head.

Thrusting faster he knew he was about to explode. "I'm coming." He warned.

Chrisy didn't let up. She took him in as far as she could waiting as she felt the warm liquid spill down the back of her throat.

When his spasms let up he withdrew from her and pulled her up to his face for a kiss to reward her for her obedience.

Chrisy slid up on his lap straddling him placing her hands on each side of his face and opened her mouth wide to match his and they let their tongues tangle in slow deep strokes. Her insides were tingling and she felt the moister begin to drip from her middle begging for Aaron to be there.

As they continued to lick lustfully at each other Chrisy was grinding her body over Aaron's manhood feeling it coming to life again already. He moaned eagerly at his quickly growing erection.

* * *

Aaron stood up holding his wife around him then put her feet back down on the floor and looked down at her with glassy lust filled eyes.

"Get down on the floor on your hands and knees." He panted huskily.

Chrisy did as she was told. Breathing wildly Aaron got down behind her and slid his hands up her legs and took a hold of the flimsy bottom of her costume and ripped it from her body and tossed it aside sending the sequins flying in several directions.

He bent down cupping the firm cheeks of her behind in his hands and squeezing tightly. His breathing was heavy and loud as he continued to grope her tight white ass. He bent down licking up the crack grazing her pucker sending shock waves up her spine. He could smell her heat coming from her core and knew she was wet. She groaned from the erotic sensation.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless woman." He growled.

He yanked his pants back open and grabbed her milky white hips pulled them up and slammed into her penetrating deeply. Chrisy gasped loudly from the abruptness of her lover. Aaron moaned deeply and began to thrust vigorously in and out of her digging his fingers into her hips.

Chrisy's head dropped forward with her hair falling in her face as she was jerking back and forth from the force of Aaron pumping ferociously behind her. He released his grip on one side and slid his hand up her back and took a hold of the top half of her costume and tore it forcefully from her body then put his hand back on her hip and continued his relentless lustful pace on her back side.

Gasping for air Chrisy writhed in pleasure from the forceful tirade of her lover. Sweat was dripping down the sides of Aarons face as he worked her over. With a loud yowl he unloaded deep within her walls rocking through his orgasm until completion.

Once he came back to his senses he reached out and rolled Chrisy onto her back and laid down on her brushing the stray hairs away from her flushed face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned by his brutal actions.

"No." She sighed contentedly. "It was very erotic."

"You are so incredibly sexy. I just couldn't help myself with you wearing that outfit." Aaron smirked.

"Yah about that…Spencer's going to shit when he finds out it's ruined."

"I'll take care of it. I'm the one who shredded it." Aaron laughed.

"What are you going to tell him happened to it?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Aaron sat at his desk trying to catch up on some case files that he had been pushing aside. It was only a matter of time before the team was sent out on a case. It was only nine thirty in the morning and it already felt like the day should be over.

"Hey Hotch. Did you remember to bring back the costume with you?" Spencer asked stepping into the office.

"No I didn't." Aaron said not looking up.

"If I don't have it back today I'll have to pay extra."

"I'll cover it Reid. Look just take your's back and tell the store that the other one was ruined."

"Ruined? What happened? That's going to cost big bucks!" Spencer yelped.

"It just got ruined alright. Let's just leave it at that." Aaron said getting red in the face.

"What did you do rip it from her body in a fit of lust?"

When Aaron didn't answer Spencer realized that's exactly what happened and his eyes became enormous with embarrassment.

"Just bring me the bill Reid and I'll cover it." Aaron said annoyed.

"Sure Hotch. I'll just tell them that something got spilled on it." Spencer squeaked quickly then left the office abruptly with a red face.

* * *

"Hey kid how was the convention Saturday?" Derek asked as Spencer flew past him.

"Shut up Derek." Spencer mumbled while he kept walking.

"What'd I say?" Derek asked stunned.

"What's with Reid?" Emily asked coming up behind Derek.

"Hell if I know? I just asked him how the convention was and he told me to shut up."

"Oh it went that well hugh? I wonder if he remembered to take any pictures. I wanted to see them in their costumes."

"Well I wouldn't ask him about it just now."

About that time Aaron came out of his office and motioned everyone to gather in the round room. It was case time.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here is where the warnings start to kick in.

Warning: Stalking

* * *

Chapter 5

Chrisy sighed as she walked into the school office. Mason was still acting funny and not talking about it and it was time to step in.

"Well hey Chrisy." Sandra the secretary smiled."

"Hey Sandra. Any chance you could get a phone number for Mason Williams' parents?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. Mason is acting distant. I hope his parents will come and meet with me."

Sandra ticked away at her computer and grabbed a post it note and scribbled down some numbers and handed Chrisy the paper.

"I hope it works out." Sandra said.

"Me too. I'm worried about this kid."

Chrisy went to use the phone on the other side of the office and made a call. She managed to reach Mason's mom who agreed to come in after school today to talk with her.

* * *

Finishing up some paperwork Chrisy checked the time wondering if she was going to get stood up. Jack was waiting for her down by the office and she didn't want to leave him there too long.

Just as she was about to give up and leave a tap on the door drew her attention up.

"Mrs Hotchner? I'm Nancy Williams. This is my husband Trent."

"Thank you so much for coming in." Chrisy said standing up to greet the two. "Please sit down."

Once everyone was settled Chrisy began. "I asked you here because I've noticed some changes in Mason's behavior the last several days."

"Has he been getting into trouble?" His mother asked.

"No not at all. He's been withdrawn and quiet. I've tried to talk to him but he won't open up to me."

"Well we've been going through some changes as a family." Nancy hesitated. "We are getting divorced."

"Oh I see. That would explain his behavior. Is there anything I can do?"

"I was actually hoping that maybe the guidance councilor might be able to help."

"I can set that up tomorrow." Chrisy said. "Has he talked much with either of you about his feelings when he's at home?"

"No not really. He's been through so much. Trent has moved into an apartment and Mason goes to stay with him on the weekends. He get's shuffled around a lot."

"He seems to be alright when he's with me." Trent said.

"Of course you'd think he was fine. You really didn't pay much attention to his feelings when we were living together." Nancy spouted.

Trent gave his soon to be ex a glare for her jab at him but quickly turned to Chrisy to change the subject.

"So how's he doing otherwise? Are his grades alright?" Trent asked.

"He's doing well academically right now. I do sometimes see students who are going through something at home slip. I hope we are stepping in before that happens."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's lucky to have a teacher like you." Trent smiled.

"Thank you both so much for coming in. Please call if you have any concerns." Chrisy smiled getting up from her desk.

The Williams' got up and walked out of the room. Chrisy could hear them begin to bicker as they made their way down the hall. She closed her eyes and shook her head from frustration. At least now she knew what was bothering her student and hopefully get him some counseling to help him through it.

* * *

Chrisy settled in her bed alone missing Aaron. She rubbed at her stomach mindlessly wondering if she was pregnant or not. They had only been trying for a little over two weeks but she hoped it would happen quickly. She knew that the possibility of that was slim but she still hoped anyway.

Her mind then wondered back to little Mason. She felt terrible for the little guy for having to deal with his parents getting a divorce. Jack was fairly little when Aaron and Haley went through their divorce and as far as Chrisy could tell he showed no real scars from that which was a good thing.

Finally her mind began to quiet and she drifted off to sleep only to have the next morning arrive too quickly.

* * *

Regina stepped into Chrisy's classroom seeing the new teacher sitting at her desk dazing off with her head resting in her hands.

"Let me guess? The husband is away on a case?" Regina teased causing Chrisy to look up.

"He is. I just don't sleep too well when he's away." Chrisy smiled.

"Did you get everything set up for Mason to begin seeing Ms Martin?"

"All taken care of. He starts tomorrow. I really hope this helps him deal with everything."

"Ms Martin is very good. She'll help him get through this." Regina reassured.

Chrisy got up from her chair and stretched looking at the clock. It was almost to the end of the day already. She grinned hoping maybe Aaron would be on his way home.

* * *

"Did you hear from daddy?" Jack asked his mom as they made their way out of the school to the parking lot.

"Not yet. I hope he will be on his way back tonight though." She smiled.

As they got closer to the car Chrisy noticed something sitting on the windshield. As they got there she saw it was a red rose with a card stuck under the wiper blade. She unlocked the car and tossed in her school bag as Jack climbed in. Before getting in she pulled the rose and card off the windshield and opened the card. Maybe Aaron had already made it back and dropped by to leave her a surprise.

'_Dear Christine, I find you so incredibly beautiful and would like the chance to get to know you. I long to feel your sexy body next to mine.' _

Her heart began to pound as she read over the words again. She looked up and around to see if anyone was watching her. It was not any handwriting that she could recognize. Her breath hitched as she dropped the rose on the ground and quickly climbed in the car and started the motor. She reached behind the seat and stuffed the card in her bag then shoved the car in drive and took off out of the parking lot.

"Who was the flower from?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't know. It was for someone named Grace." Chrisy lied. "Whoever left it got the wrong car." She added.

"Oh." Jack said looking back out the window.

* * *

The door to the house was locked behind them after they were inside. Jack kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack and went to the kitchen for something to drink. Chrisy put down her bag and double checked the lock then pulled out the card again to look at it. She felt her stomach turn as she read it again. Her mind began to twirl as to who would have left this for her. After shoving it back in her bag she reached for her phone to call Aaron but before she hit send she stopped.

"I can't tell him this while he's on a case." She sighed and put the phone down.

After taking a deep breath she decided that maybe she was blowing this way out of proportion. It could be just a one time thing and whoever it was that gave her that would not do it again. There seemed to be no need to tell Aaron.

"Mom we're about out of milk." Jack called from the kitchen.

"Crap." She mumbled.

She was so rattled by that card that she completely forgot to stop by the store on the way home.

"We'll get some tomorrow. Can you drink something else?"

"Can I have a soda?"

"One with no caffeine."

"Ok."

Chrisy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed then made her way upstairs to change her clothes.

* * *

Emerging back downstairs wearing her comfy attire Chrisy went to the kitchen to grab herself something to drink before joining Jack in the living room to begin his homework. Jack already had everything laid out on the coffee table ready to go when Chrisy sat down on the couch next to him.

Once the work was finished Jack went and turned on the TV while Chrisy went to find something to fix for dinner. Opening the freezer she found a few things she could throw together for a casserole and pulled them out to begin putting it together to pop in the oven.

After they ate the two settled on the couch together to watch TV until it was time to do the bedtime routine. Before heading upstairs the locks on the doors were double checked and the alarm was set. Hopefully she would be able to put her fear aside and get some sleep.

* * *

The next day went by smoothly. Mason had his first session with Ms Martin. Chrisy was happy so see that it went well. Even after one session Mason already seemed to look a bit more relaxed when he returned to class.

Chrisy was grinning as she and Jack left to go to the car. Things were going to be just fine. As the neared the car Chrisy swallowed hard when she spotted another rose placed on her windshield.

"Mommy whoever is leaving those needs to know that they have the wrong car." Jack said seeing the flower.

"I know." She said with a shaky breath.

She plucked the flower and note off and ready the paper.

'_You threw my gift on the ground bitch! I give you something you had better accept it!'_

"What the hell?" She gasped.

Her chest felt tight with fear as she shoved the note in her pocket and climbed in the car and starting the engine.

"Don't forget the store." Jack reminded her.

"That's where we're heading." She answered weakly.

* * *

Instead of the usual list making and Jack doing the reading and checking off thing, they normally did Chrisy just grabbed a cart and they hurried down each isle grabbing what was needed and quickly making their way to the checkout.

Jack didn't say anything to his mother as they rushed through the store and the checkout. Once the car was loaded and they were pulling out of the parking lot he looked to her.

"Why didn't we do the usual shopping thing?"

"Oh sorry little man. I'm not feeling well. I just wanted to hurry so we can get home and I can lay down."

Jack could tell that she wasn't quite telling the truth. She seemed fine until they found the rose on the car but he didn't push.

* * *

The grocery bags were quickly carried in and the doors were locked. Jack looked closer at his mother. She looked pale faced.

"Mommy I'll unpack the groceries if you want to lay down." Jack said sweetly.

"Thanks for the offer Jack but I can do this. Why don't you go work on your school work."

"Ok."

Jack walked to the living room and Chrisy crouched down on the floor covering her face with her hands. Tears were stinging her eyes. All she wanted was for Aaron to be home right now.

* * *

Sleep had finally found Chrisy but it was light as she kept jerking awake thinking someone was in the house. Her nerves were frayed and she just didn't feel safe at the moment.

As she drifted off again she jerked awake sitting straight up when the door to her bedroom opened. Reaching up she quickly flipped the light on to see the startled face of her husband standing in the doorway.

"Shit! Aaron you scared me half to death." She gasped.

Aaron took in the very real frightened expression on his wife's face and quickly made his way to her.

"Chrisy I'm sorry I scared you. I've come home at this time before and not once have I gotten this reaction from you."

Aaron sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Once she had her face buried in his chest she began to cry.

"Baby what's wrong with you?" He asked worried.

"I'm just glad you're home."

"That can't be all of it Chrisy." He pushed.

"I don't know what's wrong. My emotions have been all over the place the last couple of days." She lied.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" He asked pulling her away and tilting her face up to him.

"I'm sure. Please just get your suit off and get in bed with me and hold me please."

"Of course I will."

Still not convinced he was getting the whole story he quickly removed his suit and climbed under the covers and pulled her into him and held her as she laid her head on his chest.

Feeling safe finally Chrisy closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of her husband's heartbeat.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm going on a much needed hiatus from my usual life and I won't have the computer with me. I'll update when I get back to the normal hum drum next week.


	6. Chapter 6

The worst part of going on vacation is coming home to face real life again. Bleh!

WARNING: Stalking

Chapter 6

Aaron woke feeling the emptiness on the other side of the bed. He looked around and saw the light on in the bathroom through the bottom door crack. Still worried that something was wrong with Chrisy he lifted off the covers and went to the bathroom and tapped on the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I have a headache so I'm getting some ibuprofen."

Aaron opened the door and went in to see his wife drinking some water and an open bottle of medicine on the sink. Placing his hands on her waist he waited until she dumped the rest of the water out of the glass.

"Come back to bed." He said gently.

Chrisy put the cap back on the bottle and walked from the bathroom with Aaron and climbed back in bed with him. He held out his arms until she was back with her head on his chest then wrapped his arms around her protectively. He rested his lips on her head wishing he could do more to make her feel better.

* * *

The alarm sounded too soon as Chrisy had fallen into a deep sleep and finally getting the kind of rest she needed. Aaron reached over and turned off the annoying sound and pulled his wife back down to him.

"How's your headache?"

"Better."

"Why don't you just stay home today?"

"I'm fine Aaron."

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying last night when I got home?"

"I told you. Look I've got a student that is going through a tough time right now and I'm just worried about him."

"Alright." He surrendered. "I'll go start the coffee." He said getting out of bed.

Chrisy closed her eyes feeling terrible for not telling Aaron the truth. She didn't need him going into overprotective mode and make her quit her job. She decided that she would take her concerns to Mr Johnson and see if there was anything he could do to help her.

* * *

Chrisy hurried down the hall toward the office once she had her students off to music class. Mr Johnson was waiting for her once she got to his office.

"Chrisy you said you had something you needed to tell me?" Mr Johnson hesitated.

"I've been getting flowers and notes left on my car the last two days." She said weakly handing over the card and note to him.

Mr Johnson looked them over wide eyed the looked up at his frightened teacher.

"You have no idea who's leaving these?"

"None."

"Have you shared this with your husband?"

"No. He already has too much stress with his job to worry about this."

"Still you should tell him."

Chrisy just looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. She didn't want to do that at all. Mr Johnson just sighed.

"We will see what we can do to find out who's leaving these." He assured.

"Thank you." Chrisy sighed in relief.

Closing the office door Chrisy walked into the main part of the office to go back to her classroom.

"Oh Chrisy stop." Sandra chirped.

She came trotting around the corner holding a small flower arrangement and handed it over to the stunned teacher.

"What's this?" Chrisy asked.

"The delivery guy dropped them off about thirty minutes ago." She grinned.

Chrisy looked and spotted a card and pulled it out of the holder and drew in a deep breath before reading it.

'_Looking forward to our first date Christine."_

Chrisy walked over and tossed the arrangement into the trash and walked back into Mr Johnson's office to show him the latest message. Sandra stood looking confused about what Chrisy had just done.

* * *

When the day ended Jack showed up in Chrisy's room ready to leave. She gathered her things and they headed out down the hallway. Once they reached the door Mr Grant the PE teacher was waiting there.

"Hi Mr Grant." Jack smiled.

"Hi Jack." He said back passing a nod to Chrisy.

She knew that he was there to walk them to the car. As they approached the vehicle Chrisy could not see anything left on her windshield.

"Well you two have a good evening." Mr Grant said waiting for them to get inside and leave before he climbed into his own car.

"Thanks. You too." Chrisy smiled gratefully to her coworker.

She put the key in the ignition and started the motor and pulled out of the parking lot. She knew she was going to need help with this but she wasn't going to tell Aaron. When they passed a police cruiser on the road she realized who she could call.

* * *

Chrisy grinned when she saw her husband walk through the door. She was so relieved he hadn't been called away on another case. Aaron was glad to see the glimmer back in her eyes tonight. Maybe she had been telling him the truth.

"What's for dinner?" He asked smelling the air.

"Chicken and rice." She answered getting up to greet him.

Aaron put down his keys and pulled Chrisy into his arms and kissed her. Chrisy was finally able to relax with him home.

"I'm going to change my clothes real quick." He said stealing one more kiss before letting go of his wife.

"I'm going to get the food out." She smiled.

"Good I'm starving."

* * *

The family chatted and laughed like normal during dinner. Once the mess was cleaned up Chrisy went to join her husband on the couch where he was playing a game with Jack.

She smiled watching them banter back and forth while playing. Jack cheered as he won making his last move. The game was picked up and put away and Jack turned on the TV and settled on the floor to watch.

Chrisy nestled into Aaron who draped his arms around her while they watched the show with Jack.

* * *

Aaron grinned as his wife slid into bed next to him after coming out of the bathroom. She knew that grin well and knew just what he was after. Without a word Aaron pulled her under him and clamped his mouth over hers. Her body fell limp as his hand slid up her side and rested on her breast.

Chrisy sighed contentedly feeling so completely safe and secure with him covering her with his body. She loved him passionately never wanting for anything other than him as she opened herself up to let him in.

* * *

Chrisy hurried back to her classroom and closed the door once she had walked the kids to recess. Grabbing her cell phone from her purse she thumbed through her contacts and found the number she was seeking and hit send.

"Hello." A slow southern drawl answered.

"Will, this is Chrisy. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I have a problem and I need your help."

Will listened as Chrisy told him what was going on. He told her to keep having someone walk her and Jack to her car just as she had been and that he would stop by and take a look at the messages and see what he could do to help.

Feeling much better Chrisy put her phone away and began to prepare for the next lesson once the class returned from recess.

* * *

The day passed without any new messages much to Chrisy's relief. Will stopped by the school and took what she had received already with him to begin looking for clues as to who was stalking her.

"Stalking." She mumbled.

That word was so harsh and creepy. Who on earth would be doing this and why her? She felt so invaded that someone was possibly always watching her and maybe fallowing her every move.

Letting out a long sigh Chrisy did her best to collect herself she wasn't about to show any fear around her family especially Jack. She was going to continue her life as if nothing was happening no matter what.

* * *

The next several weeks passed with Will getting no leads on who might be doing this. Chrisy got more flowers delivered to the school along with cards telling her that she would be meeting him soon. She found it strange that she only got these things sent or given to her at school.

One afternoon when the team was away on a case Chrisy took Jack to meet Will and Henry for a play date at the park so they could discuss the details of the case in person.

While the kids were occupied playing they went over the notes again. The latest was mailed to her home address.

"Chrisy as much as I hate to say this I get the feeling this might be someone you work with at the school."

"That thought did cross my mind." She shivered.

"Has any of your coworkers acted differently around you? Do you socialize with any of them on a regular basis?"

"Just Regina. She's the other first grade teacher. I got to know her last year because she was Jack's teacher and I volunteered in the classroom."

"Have you been to any other events or places that you saw any of your coworkers?"

Chrisy felt her chest tighten. She reached down and shuffled through all of her messages from the stalker and found the one she was seeking.

"I went to the Star Wars convention with Spencer and while there I bumped into Mr Johnson." She said weakly. "I was dressed as slave Princess Leia. This note says that this creep saw me there."

"Mr Johnson is your principal?"

"Yes."

"I'll start digging around about him."

Chrisy felt the tears beginning to sting at her eyes. Never in a million years would she have thought Mr Johnson could be capable of this. Will reached over and took her hand trying to offer her some comfort.

"Don't worry Chrisy I'll get to the bottom of this." Will assured.

* * *

Chrisy's nerves were on edge the entire next day. She had to make several trips to the bathroom to throw up that morning. She even avoided going to the teacher's lounge for lunch that day because she knew the other teachers would see that something was going on with her and the last thing she wanted was a bunch of questions.

The day was finally getting close to being over and the class was finishing up on the project they were working on when there was a tap on the door. Sandra came in and handed a note to Chrisy. Swallowing hard she opened it only to see a phone message stating that Mason Williams' father would be picking him up after school today and to please not put him on the bus.

Thankful it wasn't another note from the stalker she smiled and nodded to Sandra who gave a Chrisy a grin and left the room.

"Ok everyone It's time to get cleaned up to go home." Chrisy announced. "Mason your father is picking you up today so you won't be taking the bus."

"Thanks Mrs Hotchner." Mason said.

She was so happy to see the young boy acting more like himself. His counseling sessions were going well for him and he was adjusting to his new living situation.

When the class had everything cleaned up they got their things and lined up at the door to be excused to the buses. Chrisy stood at the door and told each student goodbye just as she did everyday as they filed out. Mason remained at his desk waiting for his father.

"He should be here any minute Mason. He's probably waiting for the buses to leave before he comes in."

Chrisy then began to straighten up her room to get ready to leave soon herself. It had been a long day and she was anxious to leave and find out if Will had found out anything about Mr Johnson that would point to weather or not he was her stalker.

Just as she was finishing up the last of her nightly straitening she felt that someone had come into the room. She turned to see Mason's father waiting just inside the door.

"Hello Mr Williams." Chrisy smiled. "Have a good night Mason. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mrs Hotchner? I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Mr Williams said quietly.

"Sure. I have a few minutes."

Mr Williams reached behind him and pushed the door closed. When he then turned the lock on the door is when Chrisy began to hear her heart pound in her ears and her breath become rapid. Mr Williams stepped closer to Chrisy with a strange look in his eyes.

"I came to pick you up for our date Christine." He hissed.

* * *

Thank you so much to the readers and everyone leaving reviews! It makes a writer happy! I hope you are enjoying the story!


	7. Chapter 7

I can't ever remember to do this. I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: abuse

Chapter 7

Chrisy stood paralyzed as Mr Williams edged closer to her. The sound of her heartbeat was echoing like a drum in her ears and her head felt light. Her breath hitched as a sinister smile spread across his face. Of all the people that she thought about as to who could be her stalker this man wasn't one of them.

"Christine, are you ready to go?" He asked almost casually.

Not sure if she could speak she swallowed hard and opened her mouth finding it extremely difficult to form any words. Her throat seemed swollen shut.

"I asked if you are ready to go." Mr Williams stated again more forcefully.

"What are you doing Mr Williams?" She finally managed to squeak out.

"Call me Trent. It only makes sense that you do considering we will be starting a life together."

"But Mr Williams…"

"I said call me Trent!" He shouted at her.

Chrisy jumped. "Tr Tr Trent." She sputtered. "I'm married." She whispered.

"Oh you're married. Right." He sneered. "To a man who is never around from what I can tell. You need someone who will take care of you the way you deserve."

Chrisy didn't know what to say so she just stood silent. This was by far the most terrifying thing that had ever had happened to her. This man obviously thought he was going to make her his significant other.

"Now Christine I want you to go gather your things so we can go." Trent hissed.

Chrisy walked slowly to her desk and pulled her purse out of the drawer and put it on her shoulder. She thought about her cell in her purse. Would she be able to make a call without him knowing? Before that thought went any further Trent walked over and grabbed her purse and looked through it until he found her phone and took it out and shoved it in his back pocket.

A rattle on the doorknob startled Chrisy. She realized Jack was trying to get in the room.

"Mommy? Why is the door locked?" Jack called from the other side of the door.

Trent walked up behind Chrisy and pulled out a gun that he had tucked in the back of his pants and traced it down the side of her face and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"The last of the family has arrived." He sighed. "Tell him you'll be right there."

When Chrisy didn't say anything Trent reached up grabbing a fist full of hair and yanked hard causing her to wince.

"I'm coming Jack." She stammered.

Trent let go of her hair and then ran his finger down her cheek. "Yes Christine we will be taking your son too." He walked slowly to the door and reached for the knob.

"Jack run!" Chrisy screamed. "Run now! Get away from here!" She screamed louder

Trent whirled around horrified at the woman and quickly flung the door open and looked out in the hall only to see the little boy disappear around the corner. He slammed the door shut and locked it again and marched furiously to the frightened teacher.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled raising his hand and slamming it across her face dropping her to the ground.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Mason yelled. "Why did you just hit Mrs Hotchner?"

"Sit down son. She needed to be punished for being bad."

Trent bent down and pulled Chrisy up by her shirt glaring at her angrily.

"Why would you send your son away? We were all going to be a family. Do you have any idea how long I've been planning this? I knew you were the right one when I first saw you at the beginning of the school year. That's why I wanted a divorce. I also knew you wouldn't be happy unless your son was with us and now you've ruined everything!"

Chrisy could taste a hint of blood on her lip as she looked up at the crazed eyes of Trent Williams.

* * *

As Jack was running down the hall rounding another corner he crashed smack dab into Mr Grant who had been walking them out every night.

"Whoa there Jack. What's the hurry? Where's your mom?"

"She's…in…the…classroom…the…door…was…locked…and she…yelled…for…me…to run." He stammered between breaths.

"Did you say she's locked in her classroom? Was she alone?"

"I don't know." Jack said almost bursting out in tears.

"Oh no. Come on Jack we need to get to the office and make a call." Mr Grant said taking the scared boy by the hand.

* * *

The two hurried in the office. Sandra was just shutting down her computer to get ready to leave.

"Is Mr Johnson still here?"

"Yes he's in his office."

"Please take Jack and keep him with you for a moment."

Sandra nodded and motioned Jack over to her as Mr Grant disappeared into Mr Johnson's office. After about five minutes the two men came back out with completely serious expressions on their faces.

"Sandra get on the intercom and tell all faculty to vacate the building." Mr Johnson ordered.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Chrisy is in there with someone who has been stalking her. We've called the police and they told us to get everyone out of the building."

Sandra went and turned on the intercom and made the announcement then took Jack by the hand and followed the two men out.

* * *

Trent was pacing around nervously. For the first time Chrisy took a good look at him. He was tall and somewhat built with dark blonde wavy hair that almost hung to his shoulders. He wasn't unattractive but also was not at all Chrisy's type. She tried to think of any way she may have led him on but couldn't come up with anything. He wasn't even someone who would have stood out in a crowd to her.

The sound of police sirens echoed in the air and were getting closer. Trent stopped pacing and went back over to Chrisy and pulled her up to her feet.

"That little asshole son of yours called the cops?" He sneered.

Shoving Chrisy to the window she looked out so see the police cruisers pulling into the school parking lot.

"Damn it!" He huffed. "Pull down the blinds!" He ordered.

Chrisy grabbed the string to one of the blinds and began to pull it down. As she was pulling down the next one she saw Will get out of one of the cars much to her relief.

"Hurry up bitch!" Trent yelled.

Jumping at the forcefulness of his voice Chrisy quickly pulled the rest of them and turned to the now extremely angry looking man pointing a gun at her.

"Now we're never going to get out of here. You're going to pay for this."

* * *

Will looked up to see Jack coming out of the building with the few remaining employees of the school. When Jack saw Will he ran straight over to him.

"Will my mommy's in there." He cried.

"Oh hey now don't cry Jack we'll get her out safely." Will said bending down and hugging him.

Will looked over to the two men and one woman who were still standing by the doors. He smoothed his hand over Jack's hair and stood up to go speak to the others.

"I'm William LaMongtane. Which one of you is Robert Johnson?"

"I am."

"I've been looking into this stalker case for Chrisy. She's a friend of mine. Can you give me any idea of who might be in there with her?"

"Mason Williams' dad was going to pick him up after school today." Sandra piped up suddenly remembering the call. "He asked me to tell Chrisy to keep Mason in her room until he got there."

Will glanced around the parking lot. "Can each of you point out your vehicles to me so we can maybe see if Mr Williams' car is still out here?"

Only one car in the lot that was not claimed besides Chrisy's was a gray Durango. Will had the plates ran and confirmed they belonged to Trent Williams. Will immediately called for a background on Trent so they could start figuring out the best way to resolve this.

* * *

Mason sat at his desk watching his father confused and horrified that he was hitting his teacher and screaming at her. Both sides of Chrisy's face were tingling from being hit and her lip was swollen and cut.

"How do you suggest we get out of here Christine?"

"I don't know." She answered softly.

"I think you can do better than that. You got us into this mess now you can get us out of it."

"Please Trent I have a husband that I love very much."

"Well it sure doesn't look like he loves you. What kind of husband lets his wife parade around almost naked with another man who's leading her around by a chain?"

"That was my friend Spencer I was with. He's just a friend."

"He looked like a skinny little wimp. I wanted to kick his ass so bad that day. I don't like the idea of any other man putting his hands on you."

Trent squatted down on the floor where Chrisy was sitting. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to him.

"Oh look at your pretty face. I hate the idea that I had to mess it up like that."

He brushed his fingers over the bruises on her cheeks and bent down to kiss the purple marks that were forming. Chrisy pulled her head away from the gesture. Trent grabbed her around the arms and shook her.

"I show you love and you pull away? You have to be the most ungrateful bitch I've ever met!" He then shoved her back on the floor hard hitting her head on the hard tile.

Chrisy's vision fuzzed and she almost blacked out from the blow. She felt her body being pulled to another location in the room as she dozed in and out of consciousness.

"Wake up bitch!" Trent shouted while shaking her.

"Mmmmmmm" Chrisy moaned.

She felt a wetness trailing up her neck and then to her cheek. Her eyes opened to see Trent laying in top of her licking her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you love Christine. Are you going to pull away this time."

"Please don't."

Her plea fell on deaf ears as his hand ran up her torso and to her breast. Chrisy's head was still spinning and she wasn't completely sure of what was happening.

"This was going to wait until our honeymoon but I can't wait anymore." He groaned before pushing his unwelcome lips down on hers.

* * *

Will was going over some things with the other officers on the scene when his phone vibrated. He glanced at it seeing it was JJ texting that they would be back in Quantico in about an hour.

He looked over to Jack who was still waiting with his principal and gym teacher. That little guy was not going to lose another mother.

"Would you all excuse me for a minute?" Will said before stepping away.

He needed to call JJ so she would let Hotch know what was happening. Will knew this would send Hotch over the edge.

"Hey JJ we need to talk." Will said putting his head down.

* * *

The fog was still heavy in Chrisy's head but she knew for sure what was happening when she felt her shirt being pulled open. Trent's breath was hot on her face as he reached down to undo her pants.

"Trent please don't do this." She begged.

Soft whimpers were coming from somewhere in the room. Chrisy looked around until she spotted Mason at his desk crying from what was happening. He looked completely horrified.

"Trent don't do this in front of your son." She tried again.

Trent stopped and looked up seeing Mason watching. After looking around the room he spotted another door besides the one that led to the hallway.

"What's that room?" Trent asked Chrisy.

"A storage room." She answered.

"Is there any other way out of it besides that door?"

"No it's enclosed."

"Mason go in that room and close the door."

"Why daddy?" Mason asked nervously.

"Just do it!" Trent ordered.

Mason got up and went to the door and opened it after looking back to his dad and teacher he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Now where were we?" Trent hissed.

"No don't please." Chrisy whimpered as Trent tore what was left of her shirt off of her.

"Now I'm going to make you all mine Christine. I've been dreaming about this for a long time."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry buddah49! I won't leave you hanging any longer!

WARNING: Rape

* * *

Chapter 8

The mood was light on the plane ride home for once as the group chatted about silly fun topics for a change. Derek was teasing Emily about her bad date that she had gone on before they left on the case.

"Come on Prentiss it couldn't have been that bad." Morgan laughed.

"No? This guy had a mullet! I swear! The eighties called wanting their hairstyle back!" Emily insisted.

"Who set you up with this guy?"

"My neighbor Alice. I'm beginning to think she did it to get even with me for some reason. I mean this guy was still stoned from the Def Leopard concert he went to in nineteen eighty seven."

"How would that even be possible?" Spencer asked not getting the joke.

"I wish I would have taken a picture of him because he seriously looked like Joe Dirt only he was perpetually stoned."

Everyone burst out laughing except for Spencer.

"Who's Joe Dirt?" He asked.

"Oh man kid you need to watch something other than science fiction or documentaries." Morgan said messing Reid's hair.

JJ's phone went off. When she saw it was Will she hopped up to answer.

"Rossi you know who Joe Dirt is don't you?" Morgan asked.

"Life's a garden. Dig it." Dave laughed.

"See Reid." Morgan said holding out his hands.

Spencer just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. As usual he found himself as the butt of the joke.

* * *

JJ walked back to where the group was still laughing with a sullen look on her face.

"JJ what is it?" Rossi asked worried.

"Hotch, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Aaron got up and went with JJ to the galley worried about what she was going to say.

"JJ what's wrong?"

"Hotch I just got off the phone with Will. It's bad."

The rest of the team sat quietly waiting to hear what was going on. There was no way it could be anything good.

* * *

Chrisy squirmed under Trent's weight tying to fight him off of her. Getting annoyed with her fighting him he placed one hand under her chin and squeezed cutting off her air.

"Stop fighting me. I'm going to have you even if I have to knock you out to do it." He threatened.

Still not letting up on her throat he unfastened his jeans and pushed her legs apart with his knee and wedged himself between her legs. The tears were running down the sides of her eyes as she felt him invade her sacred space that only Aaron was allowed in. Trent didn't seem to even notice or care that she wasn't breathing as he thrust brutally in and out of her.

His relentless pace continued as he kept the pressure on her neck. She closed her eyes feeling as if her insides were being torn out hoping she would just pass out from the lack of oxygen and feel nothing. As her body fell limp she could tell he was nearing the end and suddenly removed his hand from her neck thrusting faster and harder. Instinctively her body gasped for air and after the first big breath she was brought back from the fog feeling the pain even more potently. Trent grunted as he began to jerk on her and then fell dropping the entire weight of his body on her.

Finally Trent rolled off her pulling his jeans back up and fastening them. Chrisy couldn't move. Her body was totally betraying her at the moment. Trent looked back at her with a sick satisfied smile on his face.

"Damn you are one hell of a fuck. I do believe you have the tightest little pussy I've ever been in." He taunted.

He crawled over to her and licked her inner thigh. "You have got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Christine."

Still frozen Chrisy just laid there completely stunned. Her body was throbbing and she felt like she might vomit. Vibrating noises began to filter through the air and then a familiar ring tone sounded. Trent reached around him and pulled Chrisy's phone out of his back pocket.

"Who the hell is Will?" He asked irritated seeing the caller ID.

Chrisy didn't speak. Her eyes were fluttering full with tears. Trent got down on the floor next to her and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"I asked! Who the hell is Will?"

"A cop." She whispered.

"So you are on a first name basis with a cop too?" He sneered. "Answer it." He demanded shoving the phone to her.

With her eyes blurry from the tears she had a hard time finding the answer button but finally got it.

"Will?" She said softly.

"Chrisy are you alright?"

"No."

"Can you confirm it is Trent Williams with you?"

"Yes."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Is he armed?"

"Yes."

Before Will could ask another question Trent ripped the phone from her hand and ended the call and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Please let me go." Chrisy pleaded.

Trent bent down into her face. "Not a chance bitch."

* * *

The sound of sirens approaching made Jack look up seeing two black SUV's all lit up coming into the parking lot. He jumped up running to the vehicles as his father was getting out.

"Daddy!"

Aaron took off to his son scooping him up in his arms hugging him tightly. Jack began sobbing loudly sinking his head into Aaron's shoulder.

"Oh buddy I'm so sorry. I will do everything in my power to get your mom out of this."

Aaron's heart was already pounding but now his blood was beginning to boil. He was not going to allow his son to loose another mother.

"Jack, I need you to go back with Sandra for now ok? I have to find out what is happening."

Jack nodded and gave his dad one more squeeze before Aaron put him down. Wiping his eyes Aaron went over to where Will and the other officers were gathered.

Dave, Derek and Spencer were already there waiting for Aaron. Emily and JJ were speaking to Mr Johnson and Mr Grant.

"What do you already know Will?" He asked.

"The man holding her is Trent Williams. He is the father of Mason Williams who is one of Chrisy's students."

"Do you have any idea why he is doing this?"

Will licked his lips hesitating. "He's been stalking her."

"What?! How do you know that?" Aaron demanded.

"She's been getting cards, notes and flowers for weeks now." He said getting into the cruiser and pulling out a file full of notes and cards.

Aaron began sifting through the file reading some of the messages. His face was getting redder as he looked at each one.

"Where were these left?"

"Some on her car here in the parking lot. Some delivered here at the school. Two were even mailed to your home."

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?! I would have done something! I can't believe she tried to take care of this on her own!"

"She came to me for help Hotch. She didn't want you to freak out."

"Freak out! I'd have fucking made her quit this damn job!"

"That is just what she said you'd do."

"I am her fucking husband. I have the right to know something like this!"

"Hotch." Dave said placing his hand on Aaron's arm.

"Don't tell me to calm down Dave!"

"I wasn't going to but you do need to back off and let one of us take over here."

"Why?"

"Because you are too emotionally involved. Go be with your son and let us do this."

Aaron glared at Dave. "I'm staying right here until I get my wife out safe."

* * *

Chrisy sat up slowly and reached for what was left of her torn shirt to try and cover herself. She felt numb. All she wanted was to see her husband and son again but didn't know if that would ever happen. Trent was staring at her as she fumbled with the tattered material.

"I like you better naked."

"I'm cold."

"Tough." He said getting up and taking the shirt from her. "Oh god you are so fucking hot." He moaned.

A shiver went up her back as he said that. She saw his hand slide down on his crotch as he began to rub himself. He flashed a dirty grin at her as he popped open the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Chrisy's breath hitched as he began to move toward her. She couldn't take this again.

"No." She squeaked.

"You don't say no to me!" He yelled pulling his hand back and slapping her across the face.

Closing her eyes she heard the loud pop as he made contact with her but was quickly astounded at the fact that she didn't even feel it. Trent grabbed her forcefully by the arms and shoved her back down on the floor and climbed back on her. Her mind blanked out as he shoved himself back inside of her. With all feeling void in her body she just laid there under his weight not moving.

* * *

Dave came rushing over to where the others were standing. He had been talking to Mr Johnson who passed on some valuable information.

"I think we have a way in."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Mr Johnson said there is a store room that attaches to Chrisy's room. It has a window in it. We might be able to get in that way without Williams noticing."

"Let's go check it out." Will said motioning one of the other officers to go with him.

Derek began to follow Dave with Aaron right behind them.

"Hotch you need to stay here with Jack." Dave said stopping and turning to Aaron.

"I'm going Dave."

"No you're not. You have no business being in there."

"She's my wife Dave. I'm going. You're not going to make me stay here!"

Derek stopped hearing the heated exchange between the two and turned to face them.

"You are keeping your ass out here Aaron!" Dave yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are Dave!"

"I'm the friend who is going to keep you out of this so you stay out of trouble!"

Aaron reached over and grabbed Dave by the shirt and pulled fiercely. Derek hurried over and grabbed Aaron's arms to pull him off of Dave. That only enraged Aaron more who turned around and swung at Derek who took a sharp punch to the jaw.

Seeing the scuffle Will and a few of the other officers ran over to pull Aaron away from Derek. It took four of them to subdue him.

"Get him in the back of one of the cruisers!" Dave ordered.

Aaron fought the officers. "Fuck you Dave! You have no right to do this!"

"I have every right Aaron. If this is the only way to keep you out of this then this what we're going to do with you!" Dave shouted.

Aaron continued to yell and cuss as he was shoved in the back of the car and the door was shut. Dave had never seen Aaron so furious.

"Are you alright?" He asked seeing Morgan rubbing his jaw.

"Yah. Shit he has a mean left hook."

"We can't have him in there. Will said that Chrisy told him he hurt her."

"I hate to think what we might find once we get in there." Derek said quietly.

"My guess it won't be good. Come on let's go get our girl out of there." Dave said leaving a still yelling Aaron in the car.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know this is a much darker story than the first one. I hope the ones who really wanted a sequel are still there.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I've been bad about updating! I will try to do better! I still don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter 9

Finding the window Derek walked to it and began to try and lift it but it didn't move.

"Damn! This isn't going to work Dave. It's locked."

Just then to Derek's surprise a little face appeared in the window looking out at the men with a worried expression.

"Who's that?" Rossi asked surprised.

"I bet that's Williams' son." Will said going to the window and pointing up to the lock.

The little boy reached up and turned the knob and stepped back as Will pushed the window up.

"What's your name son?" He asked.

"Mason Williams. My daddy has my teacher in the classroom and he has a gun." The frightened boy whispered.

"Come here son. We will get you and your teacher out."

Mason climbed out of the window into Will's arms and began to cry once he was safely outside with the officers.

"What happened in there little guy?" Morgan asked.

"My daddy came to pick me up after school. When he got in the room he locked the door and hit Mrs Hotchner. He then made me go in that room. I don't know what he did to her after that."

"Mason, this nice officer is going to take you to the other side of the building while we go in and get Mrs Hotchner." Morgan said giving Dave a worried look.

Mason left with the officer as Derek, Will, Dave and two of the police officers climbed in the window.

Once they were all in they got in position and got ready to move into the room and get Chrisy out.

* * *

Turning the knob quietly the door opened to the room. Derek could see Trent pacing around nervously but didn't have a view of Chrisy. As Trent moved around more Derek could tell she wasn't in the line of fire. Motioning to the others they darted out of the store room.

"FBI!" Derek yelled.

Trent turned and lifted his gun and Derek fired hitting Trent in the shoulder dropping him to the ground. Will and Derek rushed over to subdue him as Dave took off to find Chrisy lying on the floor behind her desk with her clothes ripped from her.

"Oh god! Chrisy." Dave gasped seeing her in that state.

He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her getting down to try to get her to respond to him.

"We need the medics in here now!" Dave shouted over his talkie.

"How's Chrisy?" Will asked not having a clear view of her.

Dave just turned to the two concerned men and shook his head. Derek closed his eyes knowing just what must have happened.

Trent who was writhing around on the floor in pain stopped and began to laugh obnoxiously.

"She was a great fuck." He sighed.

"You son of a bitch. You're going to be known as a great fuck where you're going." Derek yelled grabbing Trent by his shirt collar and twisting it.

JJ came running in behind the medics and rushed over to where Dave was with Chrisy.

"Oh no." She gasped seeing the battered woman on the ground.

JJ got down beside Chrisy trying to tuck Dave's jacket in around her exposed body. The female medic got down on the floor and began to check Chrisy's vitals. Once the quick exam was completed Chrisy was loaded on a stretcher to be taken out to the waiting ambulance.

JJ, Dave and Derek followed Chrisy and the medics out while Will and the other officers waited with Trent.

"What about me? I'm bleeding here!" Trent griped.

"You can bleed to death for all I care." Will sneered.

* * *

Once Chrisy was loaded onto on the ambulance JJ climbed in the back with her and they were off to the hospital.

"Come on Morgan. We need to tell Hotch what happened." Dave said closing his eyes.

The two men walked to the police cruiser that was holding Aaron and opened the door.

"Damn it Dave! You let them take her without getting me first!" Aaron yelled shoving his way out of the car.

"Aaron we are going right behind them but there's something I need to tell you first." Dave began.

"Then say it Dave! I need to get to my wife!"

"She was raped Aaron."

"What did you just say?"

"He raped her."

Aaron's eyes squinted with disbelief. He couldn't have heard that correctly. This couldn't have happened to Chrisy. She was strong and a fighter. Pushing his fingers through his hair and swallowing hard he looked over to Dave to make sure he was really telling him the truth. The hurt look in Dave's eyes told him he was.

"Where's Jack?" Aaron asked softly.

"With Prentiss and Reid."

"Give me a minute."

Aaron felt the tears stinging at his eyes as he looked over to his son who was sitting on Emily's lap. He could see that Jack was very upset and Emily was doing her best to offer comfort. Wiping at his eyes Aaron began to walk to his son. He had no idea what he was going to tell him.

"Hey Jack, I need to go to the hospital to be with your mommy." Aaron began still not sure what he was going say.

"Daddy what happened to her?"

"Well, that man hurt her and she needs a doctor to look at her."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She will Jack." He said not sure if she would be himself. "Prentiss? Would you mind taking Jack to the house?"

"No not at all Hotch. Reid why don't you come with us?" Emily asked Spencer.

"Ok." Spencer half smiled.

Aaron could see the fear and concern in Spencer's eyes. He knew Reid would rather be at the hospital but agreed to stay with Jack and Emily.

"Thanks both of you." Aaron said softly. "Jack you go hang out with Emily and Spencer while I go and take care of your mommy."

Aaron reached out and pulled Jack into his arms and hugged him tightly. The idea of seeing Chrisy after what she had just been through was making him feel sick.

* * *

Dave and Derek went with Aaron to the hospital. When they arrived at the ER the nurse led them into a private waiting room.

"Your wife is being examined right now. Her friend is with her." The nurse told Aaron.

"I want to see her."

"I'll come get you once the doctor has finished. It won't be much longer."

The nurse stepped out of the room as Aaron sank down in the chair putting his face in his hands. He fought every urge in him to cry but it was loosing the battle. The tears dripped through his fingers and landed on his pant legs soaking into the dark fabric quickly. It was killing him not to be with her but he also didn't know how he will react to seeing her.

After what seemed like an eternity which actually really was about twenty minutes the nurse tapped on the door and opened it.

"Mr Hotchner you can come see your wife now."

Aaron sucked in a big breath and stood up then followed the nurse out of the room and where his wife was.

* * *

JJ was sitting next to Chrisy who was still laying on the exam table with her head turned away from the door. When JJ saw Aaron she got up and walked over to him.

"She hasn't said a word Hotch."

"What do you mean?"

"She won't talk. She has this blank stare in her eyes. The doctor tried asking her questions but she won't answer any of them."

Aaron looked up to the ceiling trying to fight the tears again. JJ reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. She knew how hard this must be for him.

"Where's the doctor?" Aaron asked gaining control of his emotions.

"She said she would be back to talk with you once you've had a chance to see Chrisy. I'm going to give you some privacy."

JJ stepped out as Aaron walked over to Chrisy. She still had her head turned looking at the wall.

"Chrisy?"

Hearing Aaron's voice she turned her head to where he was standing. He let out a gasp seeing her bruised and battered face. Her cheek was swollen and her lip was cut and she had a black eye that was almost swollen shut.

"Aaron?"

"Hey baby." He said softly relieved that she was speaking. "Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" He asked seeing the bruises on her arms and neck as well.

"I'm fine. I want to go home."

"We need to wait until the doctor says you can."

"Then go find her please."

"Ok." He said wanting to just wrap her up in his arms and carry her out of there and take her home.

Just as he turned to leave he saw JJ come back into the room with the doctor.

"Hotch this is Dr Stevens." JJ introduced.

"Hello Mr Hotchner."

"Aaron, please."

"Aaron, could I have a word with you?" Dr Stevens asked. "I have some questions that Christine won't answer."

"Sure."

"I'll stay here with Chrisy." JJ said.

"Thank you JJ." Aaron said following the doctor out in the hall.

* * *

"Let's step into the private waiting room you were in before." Dr Stevens said walking to the room.

When they entered Dave was still sitting in there waiting for his friend. When Dave saw the doctor he got up to leave.

"No Dave I'd actually like it if you stayed."

"Are you sure Aaron?" He asked.

"Yes. Where's Morgan?"

"He went to go call Garcia and get something to drink."

Aaron nodded. "Doctor this is my friend Dave."

The doctor nodded and sat down while Aaron sat down across from her.

"Aaron, your wife was raped." She began.

"Yes I know."

"Is Christine on birth control?"

"No. Oh god." Aaron said looking up rolling his eyes. "We're trying to have a baby."

"How long have you been trying?"

"A little over two months."

"The reason I ask is I need to know if I should give her the morning after pill. Since it is possible that she could already be pregnant I'll need to test her."

"If it comes back negative give it to her." Aaron said.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Four nights ago."

"She could have conceived then Aaron and it won't show on a pregnancy test yet."

"I won't take the chance that she got pregnant by that asshole. Chrisy would never be able to raise a child from rape. I would never ask her to."

"Are you sure about this Aaron?"

"Yes. Test her and if it's negative give her the pill."

"I'll get a blood sample right away." The doctor said getting up and leaving the room.

Dave watched his friend rub his eyes trying to control himself. He was at a loss as to how to help him.

"Aaron? Can I get you anything?" Dave asked.

"Ten minutes alone with that son of a bitch Williams."

"I'm sure he is getting first class treatment from Will and the other officers as we speak."

"What if he gave her a disease? Can we have him tested just to make sure?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Why don't you go back with Chrisy now."

"God Dave I don't know how to deal with this. She looks so….broken."

"There are no rules on how to deal with this Aaron. You have every right to be angry and hurt and scared. Just be there for her and get her and yourself some counseling. You will both need it."

"Can you do me a favor and call Prentiss and check on Jack for me?"

"Sure Aaron."

When Aaron left the room Dave pulled out his cell but before calling Emily he made another call.

"Will? It's Dave. I need you to do something for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aaron walked into Chrisy's room just as the nurse was finishing the blood draw. JJ was sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Aaron, when can I go home?" Chrisy asked seeing her husband.

"In a little while."

JJ got up and moved so Aaron could sit down next to his wife. The bruises on her skin were getting darker and seeing them made his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to find Trent Williams and kill him for doing this to her.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked trying to calm himself.

"A little."

He got up and poured her some water from the pitcher on the table next to her exam table and gave her a drink.

"Hotch, I'm going to go hang out with Dave if you need me."

"Ok. Thanks."

JJ sighed leaving the room. She wished there was more she could do to help.

* * *

Dave pushed his phone back in his pocket as JJ came into the waiting room.

"How's Chrisy?" He asked.

"Terrible Dave. I don't think she remembers what happened to her."

"What makes you say that?"

"She didn't answer any of the doctor's questions. She hasn't said a word about what happened. The only thing I've heard her say is asking Hotch to take her home."

"She's in shock. It will hit her soon enough."

"I just feel so bad for her."

"I know me too. I did do something that might help us all feel better though."

"What's that?"

"I just talked to your husband. He's going to have the hospital where Williams is at test him for every disease under the sun and then when he gets back to the jail he's going to be roommates with a real badass."

"Well when he goes to prison I hope he gets a cellmate that does the same thing to him that he did to Chrisy."

"I'll see to that. Don't you worry."

* * *

Aaron continued to give Chrisy sips of water not sure of just how much she was getting since most of it seemed to be running out of her mouth. It was hard for her to drink with her cut swollen lip. She didn't say one word to him about what happened to her. He found it strange that she hadn't even cried.

"Do you want or need anything else?" He asked.

"No."

Aaron sat down next to her. He had no idea what to say to her. He never felt so helpless as he did at that moment. He was afraid to even touch her to offer comfort. He listened as her breathing began to get slow and steady. Her eyes were beginning to droop and then closed as she fell asleep.

"God I love you." He whispered.

He sat watching Chrisy sleep wishing that he could just take her home get her cleaned up and wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly next to him.

"Aaron?"

Aaron turned around to see Dr Stevens standing in the doorway. She had a file in her hands.

"Do you have the results?"

"I do. Your wife is pregnant."

"Will the baby be alright? Was she hit in the stomach?"

"She doesn't have any apparent bruising around her abdomen. I recommend that you get her to her OBGYN and begin her prenatal care and have an ultrasound preformed. Watch for bleeding and cramping. Those are signs of miscarriage."

"Doctor, she hasn't said one word to me about what happened. She doesn't even seem to show any emotion."

"This isn't abnormal. Some rape victims won't show emotion until the shock has worn off. I have a few names of some wonderful therapists that can help. Here's my card too if you have any questions once you get home."

Aaron took the information. "Were you able to collect enough evidence to use against her attacker?"

"We have all we could get. I will make sure it gets turned over to the authorities."

"Thank you. Can I take her home now?"

"Whenever you are ready."

* * *

Spencer was waiting in the living room when the door opened to Aaron and Chrisy's house. He jumped up from the couch when he saw Chrisy walk through the door with Aaron right behind her. Chrisy looked right at Spencer but didn't even acknowledge him walking right to the stairs and up them.

"Where did Jack end up?" Aaron asked.

"Emily took him to Garcia's. They are both staying there with him." Spencer said looking horrified at how Chrisy looked.

"I really didn't want him here to see her right now."

"Has she said anything about what happened?"

"No. She's still in shock."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not that I know of. Thank you for staying with Jack tonight."

"You're welcome. Hotch you will call me if you need anything right?"

"I will Reid."

Spencer felt the tears pooling in his eyes as he looked at his boss and thought of his dear friend upstairs. He patted Aaron on the shoulder before he walked out to his car.

* * *

Chrisy walked right into the bathroom and plugged up the bathtub and turned on the water and began to remove the hospital scrubs that were given to her to wear home. The heat of the water began to steam up the bathroom and she poured in some bubble bath and watched as the tub filled.

Once it was full she stepped in and submerged her body in the hot bubbly water. She felt dirty and began to scrub on her skin briskly.

Aaron walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed listening to the water splash around in the tub. He waited to hear the sobs and crying to begin but none echoed from the bathroom.

Once an hour had passed Aaron got up and tapped on the door. "Chrisy I'm coming in." He warned before opening the door.

She was laying back in the tub with the water up to her chin. He walked over to her and crouched down on the floor.

"You've been in here a long time. Don't you think you should get out now?"

She turned to her husband. Her eyes were distant and she held no expression on her face. Aaron's stomach turned at her lack of any emotion.

"Come on baby let's get you out of here." He said reaching in and lifting her up gently.

She didn't fight him as he scooped her up and placed her feet on the floor. He pulled the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her then picked her back up and carried her to the bedroom and sat her down gently on the bed. He grabbed another towel and patted the rest of her dry along with her hair.

"What do you want to put on?" He asked.

"I'll get it."

"I can get it for you."

"No."

She stood up and walked to her dresser and pulled out a night shirt and panties and took them back into the bathroom and closed the door. Aaron closed his eyes worried that he pushed things too far by doing what he just did.

The door opened and she came out dressed but then went back to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on too along with socks and a sweatshirt. She then kept checking herself to make sure she was covered.

"Are you cold?" Aaron asked observing her odd behavior.

"No."

"Can I make you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Aaron watched as his wife then walked to the door of their bedroom and began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'll sleep in the other room."

"Why?"

"I just want to."

"No. I'll sleep in there. You stay here." Aaron said gently.

Chrisy just nodded and walked back to the bed and pulled back the covers and got in wrapping them around her tightly.

"Goodnight." Aaron choked out as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

He felt his legs give out from under him and he slid down the wall to the floor. He buried his face in his hands to mask the loud sobs that were coming from his mouth. The ach in his heart was worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He couldn't even offer any comfort to his wife and it was killing him.

* * *

The sounds of dowers opening and closing startled Aaron awake. He was still sitting in the hall outside their bedroom and must have fallen asleep. Looking around he could see it was still dark. He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up off the floor and reached hesitantly for the doorknob in front of him.

He looked in to see his wife with everything pulled out of the dressers and put out on the bed. She was folding each clothing item and placing them back in different dowers. Looking at the clock on the nightstand he saw it was three thirty.

"Chrisy what are you doing?"

"Rearranging our dressers."

"Why?"

"I can't sleep so I thought I'd get this done. I'm doing the closet next."

"It's three thirty in the morning."

"So?"

Aaron watched as she continued to obsessively fold his socks and place them in a different location then they were previously. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"This can wait. You need to get some rest." He began to gather up some of the clothes.

"I want it done now." She said going over to him and pulling the shirts from his hands and refolding them.

"Chrisy please, just lie down. I'll stay with you."

"Not until I get this finished. If you're tiered then go back to bed in the other room. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Aaron's face scrunched up in complete confusion at his wife's actions. Seeing that he wasn't going to convince her to lay down he got up and walked back out of the room closing the door behind him. He let out a long sigh and sat back down on the floor outside the room and listened to her continue to meticulously rearrange everything in the dressers and then the closet not once closing his eyes.

* * *

As the first slivers of light began to stream in early Aaron finally noticed things get quiet in the bedroom. He hoped that maybe she finally dropped from exhaustion and was sleeping. He waited a while longer before getting up and peeking inside to see his wife face down on the bed asleep.

"Thank god." He sighed closing the door and going down the hall to the guestroom and climbing into bed and closing his eyes.

I wasn't long before sleep took over and he was out.

* * *

Aaron opened his eyes and turned to the clock it was eight. He had barely slept. The sounds of clanking from downstairs caused him to sit up. After getting his bearings he got up and found the door to the master bedroom open and his wife not in there. He sighed and made his way down to where the noise was coming from.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Chrisy had pulled everything out of the kitchen cabinets and was scrubbing them out with a sponge. The smell of the cleaning fluid was heavy in the air. His stomach tightened at the sight of his pregnant wife on a stepstool.

"Chrisy what are you doing now?"

"These cabinets are filthy and they need rearranged."

Aaron closed his eyes and thought hard. He knew he needed to tell her about the baby so she would quit doing all of this ridiculous cleaning. He stepped closer to her and reached out to her.

"Come down from there Chrisy. We need to talk about something."

"You can talk while I do this." She answered not looking to him.

"No. I need you to come down so I can tell you something."

Chrisy huffed and put down the sponge in her hands and climbed down off the stepstool.

"What is it Aaron?"

Aaron pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and motioned for her to sit down. She then sat down and he pulled up a chair in front of her.

"Chrisy, the doctor ran a pregnancy test on you last night while you were at the hospital. You're pregnant."

"What? Oh come on Aaron. I'm not pregnant. We haven't even been trying."

Aaron looked at her completely confused. "Chrisy we've been trying for about three months now."

"I think I'd remember making that decision with you Aaron."

"Do you even remember what happened to you?"

"What on earth are you talking about? I don't have time for any silly jokes I have work to do." She said getting back up and going back to her cleaning.

Aaron couldn't believe that she had completely blocked out the last few months of her life.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I haven't heard much from everyone. Just wondering if you're still out there!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aaron watched his wife continue her crazy quest to clean the kitchen. Once she had finished the cabinets and rearranged everything in them she started on the drawers. Her eyes still were blank and her face void from all emotion as she worked.

He tired to convince her she was indeed pregnant but she refused to believe him.

"Will you at least stop long enough to eat something?" He asked frustrated.

"I'm not hungry." She insisted.

"You need to eat Chrisy. The baby needs nourishment."

She continued to ignore him and kept working diligently. He shook his head and got up and looked in the refrigerator to see what he could whip up and hopefully entice her to eat something.

"Yuck! That's going to need cleaned out too." She said looking over his shoulder.

He closed the door and gave up for the time being.

* * *

"Hotch! We're back." Emily called from the other room.

Aaron walked in to see his son putting down his things and he looked tired. He could tell he hadn't had much sleep last night. Aaron went straight for Jack and bent down to hug him.

"Did you get any sleep buddy?"

"Not much. I kept having bad dreams. How's mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen. Jack she doesn't look like herself. She is all bruised up."

Jack put his head down on his father's shoulder and hugged him again. Aaron held him tightly as Emily began to tear up at the sight.

"Jack why don't you take your things upstairs to your room?"

"Ok."

Once Jack was out of earshot Emily turned to Aaron.

"He has a lot of questions. Garcia and I didn't know how to answer them so we told him to talk to you."

"I'm sure he does. Can you stay here with Chrisy while I take him somewhere to talk?"

"Sure."

"I have to warn you, she's not herself. She seems to have blocked out everything that happened and she's on this strange cleaning frenzy."

"We'll be fine."

"She's pregnant Emily. Please don't let her do anything that could hurt the baby."

"Oh Hotch." She sighed. "I don't know what to say. Congratulations seems strange for this situation."

"It is a strange situation." He motioned for Emily to follow him.

The two walked into the kitchen so see Chrisy still working like a dog. Emily blinked away the tears when she saw Chrisy's beat up face.

"Chrisy I'm going to take Jack out for a bit so Emily is going to hang out with you while we are gone." Aaron said.

"Can you grab some more cleaning stuff while you're out?" She asked.

"If we go by a store."

He gave Emily a shrug and walked out of the kitchen to get his son and go have a talk with him about all of his questions.

* * *

Aaron parked the car as the two arrived at the park. The two rode in silence until they had arrived and Jack let the first question out.

"Daddy what is rape?"

Aaron turned to his son. "It's bad Jack."

"I heard the medic say over the radio that mommy was raped. What did that bad man do to her?"

"Do you remember when you walked in on your mommy and me making love?"

"Yes."

"Rape is doing the same thing to someone when that other person doesn't want them to."

"Mommy said making love is beautiful and wonderful."

"It is Jack when the two people who are doing it both want to do it with each other. The man who did this to your mom forced her to do it when she didn't want to with him."

"So when you and mommy make love it's beautiful and wonderful because you love each other but it was rape when Mason's dad made mommy do it. He hurt her."

"Yes."

"Why would he want to hurt mommy?"

"I think he thought he was in love with her and because she didn't love him back it made him very angry."

"Was he the one who was leaving flowers on the car? Mommy said that whoever was leaving them had the wrong car."

"Yes."

"She lied to me."

"She was trying to keep you from being afraid."

All of the strange events that had happened were beginning to make sense now. The little boy began to cry remembering all of them.

"Is he in jail?"

"Yes he is."

"Good. I hope he stays there forever."

"Me too."

"Is mommy going to be alright?"

"Right now she doesn't remember what happened. She's going to act strange for a while but I plan to take her to a doctor to help her work through everything. It's just going to take time."

"Ok."

This was never a conversation that he wanted to have with his son but yet here he was. Once Jack stopped crying Aaron ran his hand over Jack's hair.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not right now."

"Promise me that you will ask me anything that you need to about this alright?"

"I will. Can we go home now?"

"Sure."

* * *

Aaron and Jack walked in the door to find Chrisy passed out on the couch and Emily wide eyed with horror. Aaron shook his head and sighed.

"She was cleaning like a lunatic then she walked in here sat down and was out like a light." Emily said.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Only about twenty minutes. You were right when you said that she has blocked everything out."

"I'm taking her to see a therapist tomorrow. I hope that she can get through to her."

Emily got up and gave Jack a hug and then made her way to the door. She knew this was going to be a long road for this family to go down and it was going to get rough.

* * *

Chrisy still refused to eat anything as Aaron sat out supper for everyone. Jack said very little to his mother. Her battered face was hard for the boy to look at. Aaron decided it was best to not tell Jack about Chrisy being pregnant. He didn't want to get his son's hopes up if she ended up miscarrying.

"Chrisy please eat something." Aaron pleaded.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to take a shower." She said and got up from the table and headed upstairs.

Once Chrisy left the room Jack dropped his head and began to cry. Aaron's eyes welled up again and he got up and went to his son and kissed him on top of his head.

"She's not my mommy."

"I know she's not acting right Jack. It might take a while to get her back to normal."

"I'm scared daddy." He cried louder.

"So am I buddy." Aaron confessed.

* * *

Another long night passed with Chrisy up most of it pacing around the house and looking for things that needed rearranged. She cleaned off the shelves in the living room and moved all of the nick knacks around and alphabetized the books on the book shelf.

Aaron sat up listening to her wanting to comfort her wishing she would cry, scream or break something, anything to show some sort of emotion but there was just nothing but the blank empty look in her eyes and face. It was killing him to watch her be this way. He had no idea how to help her.

The next morning Jack stayed home from school again. He hadn't gotten much sleep again with Chrisy being up most of the night making noise. Aaron needed to figure out what to do with him while he took Chrisy to see the therapist.

Fortunately the team hadn't been called away on a case so that left Penelope free to take Jack for the afternoon. Aaron waited for Chrisy to get dressed to leave. She didn't want to go anywhere but Aaron insisted.

"I don't want to leave the rest of this house unfinished." She said looking around.

"Get your shoes on." Aaron huffed dropping them in front of her.

Chrisy put them on slowly and got up and followed her husband out to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see a doctor."

"What for?"

"You need to talk to someone about everything that happened."

"Aaron I don't need to talk about anything. Nothing's wrong."

Aaron just shook his head and opened the car door for her to get in. He had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

After flipping through every magazine in the waiting room Aaron got up and began to pace around. He wanted to be in there but the therapist told him it was better if they talked alone. His eyes were heavy because he hadn't slept much.

"Aaron." A voice said causing him to turn.

"How did it go doctor?" He asked.

Seeing the waiting room was empty she motioned for him to sit and she took a seat next to him.

"Chrisy is in complete denial of the entire situation. She is refusing to acknowledge that she is pregnant. Her behavior is obsessive."

"She has been on a cleaning frenzy."

"She's trying to gain some sort of control right now even though she doesn't know what she's lost control of. Aaron I'm afraid I can't do anything to help her until she has some sort of emotional break."

"So what am I suppose to do? She won't eat, she hasn't slept. I haven't slept. Our son is scared."

"I know this is hard. You have to take care of yourself and sleep regardless if she does or not. Encourage her to eat and make sure she goes to see her OBGYN. Once she has that break then we can make her better."

"How long is this going to take?"

"I wish I had an answer. It could take some time."

Aaron ran his hands through his hair completely frustrated. This should be one of the happiest times in his life having a new baby with Chrisy and giving Jack a brother or sister. This is when they should begin discussing names and deciding where to put the nursery. He looked up at the doctor helplessly.

"How long until I bring her back?"

"We'll give it a few more days then try again. Hopefully by then she will have that break. Please call me if you have any questions or concerns."

"I will."

* * *

Aaron sighed when he looked over and saw Chrisy open the glove compartment of the car and begin to clean it out. She didn't say a word to him about what the therapist tried to talk to her about.

"What sounds good for lunch? I thought we could stop and pick something up before going home." He asked.

"I'm not hungry." She answered not looking up from the mess she was shorting. "Why do we still have all of these expired insurance cards in here?"

"Chrisy, you haven't eaten anything for two days. You have to be hungry!" Aaron said irritated.

"No I'm not."

He scrunched his lips from frustration and drove on to their home not getting anything for lunch. He knew exactly what she was doing and why what he didn't know was how to get through to her.

* * *

Chrisy paced around looking for something else to move around in the house as Aaron watched. He knew he needed to get her to eat something so he went to the kitchen and pulled out the ice cream and then went to get her and led her to the table and sat her down and opened up the carton and scooped up a bite and put the spoon up to her lips. She stared back at him blankly.

"Don't you want a bite?"

She opened her mouth and let him give her the bite. He watched as she moved it around and then swallow. He sucked in a relieved breath and scooped up another bite and lifted it to her. This time she turned her head away from it.

"It doesn't taste good."

"Try another bite just to make sure." Aaron pressed.

"No." She said cupping her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"I'm going to be sick." She said quickly jumping up and heading to the bathroom.

He set down the spoon and got up to follow her and find her hunched over the toilet gagging and throwing up forcefully.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything that has to do with Criminal Minds. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 12

Dr Showman placed the ultrasound gel on Chrisy's stomach and placed the wand on her and began to move it around slowly. Aaron held his breath as the image appeared on the monitor.

After some more moving the doctor found what she was looking for. Once she took a closer look she smiled.

"There is your baby. See the tiny flutter in the center. That's the heart beating."

"Is everything alright?" Aaron asked.

"It all appears normal. I'd say she's about twelve weeks along."

Smiling Aaron took Chrisy's hand. "There's our baby." He said proudly.

Chrisy didn't turn her head to look at the monitor. Her eyes held fixed and blank at the wall across from her.

"Don't you want to see the baby Chrisy?" Aaron asked worried more now than ever.

She remained frozen and didn't respond to his question. The tears began to well up in his eyes as he watched her so shut down. He thought for sure this would be what would make the pregnancy real to her.

The doctor gave Aaron a sympathetic look and removed the wand from Chrisy's stomach and turned off the machine. She then wiped the gel from Chrisy's stomach and pulled her shirt back down.

"Aaron could I have a word with you?" Dr Showman asked motioning him to the door.

"Sure. Chrisy I'll be right back." He got up and followed the doctor to the hall.

* * *

"When was the last time she ate anything?" The doctor began.

"It's been days."

"She's lost weight since her annual check up."

"She cleans like a lunatic and hardly sleeps. I've tried everything to get her to eat but she refuses. She still won't acknowledge what happened to her."

"Aaron, right now the baby seems fine. If she doesn't start eating and taking care of herself it will harm the fetus."

The knots were pulling tighter in Aaron's stomach from the doctors words. He still wasn't sleeping well and his own nerves were worn thin. He didn't know if he had the strength to keep going like this.

"I'll do my best doctor. How is she otherwise?"

"She has bruising and a bit of swelling from the trauma of the rape but she seems to be healing. The results of the tests ran on Trent Williams all came back clear of any and all diseases."

"Well thank god for that." Aaron sighed.

"Just make sure to take care of yourself too. If you don't you won't be any good to her."

"I'll try."

* * *

A few days later….

Aaron sighed closing the door behind Morgan as he took Jack with him for the day. The team was being so kind stepping up and looking out for Jack right now. The little guy was very upset at his mom acting so strangely. Derek was going to take him to a ballgame and fill him full of ballpark junk food. Jack was actually excited about going today and that made Aaron happy.

The racket going on upstairs had quieted and Aaron went up to check on his wife. He looked around seeing that the hall closet had been cleaned out and rearranged. When he reached the master bedroom he figured he would find Chrisy passed out on the bed finally dropping from exhaustion but the bed was empty. He then noticed the door to the bathroom closed and went to it and tapped on the door.

"Chrisy are you alright?"

When he didn't get an answer he opened the door and looked in to see his wife with scissors in her hand and a pile of hair on the sink.

"Chrisy! What are you doing?"

She turned to her husband blankly making another chop to her beautiful long strawberry blonde locks that fell on her shoulder.

"My hair needed cut." She stated flatly.

Aaron hurried to her and removed the scissors from her hand and took a closer look at the damage she had caused.

"Baby if you wanted a haircut why didn't you just tell me. I would have taken you to have it done."

He felt his chest tightening at the sight of the lovely long locks that were now all chopped off and uneven. He brushed the loose hair from her shirt and pulled her into him. She stood stiff in his arms as he longed for her to respond to his touch.

"Come on. We need to change your shirt." He said leading her back into the bedroom.

After she changed her shirt Chrisy went downstairs. Aaron sighed and pulled out his phone.

"JJ it's Hotch. Do you know by any chance who cuts Chrisy's hair?"

"I'm pretty sure she goes to the same person I do. Why?"

"I just found her in the bathroom and she chopped off her hair."

"Oh Hotch." JJ said softly. "I'll call Jenna and see if she can get Chrisy in and I'll come pick her up and take her to get it fixed."

"She's pretty hard to deal with right now JJ. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I can handle it Hotch. You sound like you could use a break anyway. I'll call you right back."

JJ hung up and Aaron closed his eyes still feeling the sting of JJ's words. He could use a break but he felt so incredibly guilty feeling that way. Right now he was just spent and frustrated. He could take her being angry and crying but not this unfeeling robot she had turned into.

His phone rang and he saw it was JJ. "Hotchner."

"Jenna can get Chrisy in so I'll be there in about forty five minutes."

"Thank you JJ."

Aaron put his phone back in his pocket and went downstairs to see what Chrisy was doing now. As he got to the bottom of the steps he saw she was in the corner where his scotch stash was and had a glass up to her mouth drinking from it. He rushed over and grabbed the glass from her spilling the remaining liquid on the carpet.

"Hey." She protested.

"Damn it Chrisy you can't drink! You are pregnant!" Aaron yelled.

"You just made a mess." She said looking at the spot on the carpet.

"Forget the mess. Why are you drinking?"

"I wanted one."

"You can't have one." He said picking up the bottle and taking it to the kitchen.

Chrisy followed him in and watched as he poured the rest of the liquor down the drain. She walked over behind him and opened a cupboard and pulled out a sponge and the carpet cleaner and went back into the living room. Aaron put down the empty bottle and rubbed his hands over his face and tried to think if there was anymore booze in the house he would need to get rid of.

* * *

Chrisy was on her hands and knees furiously scrubbing at the carpet working on the spot left by the spilt scotch.

"For the love of god Chrisy would you just let that go?" Aaron sighed seeing her cleaning.

"It will leave a stain if I don't get it up now."

"I don't care about the stain."

"I do. It will make a bad impression on anyone who comes over."

Biting his tongue Aaron turned and walked away before he said something that he would regret. Chrisy continued to scrub harshly at the stain.

The doorbell rang and Chrisy didn't even flinch at the sound. Aaron went and got it letting JJ in who gasped at the sight of Chrisy on her hands and knees. Aaron motioned JJ to follow him to the kitchen.

"Hi Chrisy." JJ said making her way past her.

"Hi Jay." She answered not really looking up.

JJ's eyes were wide when she entered the kitchen. Looking up at her boss she saw the exasperated expression on his face.

"Oh Hotch, she's a mess." JJ said choking back her tears.

"I know. I don't know what else to do. After she chopped off her hair and I got off the phone with you, I came downstairs to find her drinking scotch. I yanked the glass out of her hand and that's what she's cleaning up right now. She didn't get mad when I took the drink away she just obsessed on cleaning up the mess."

"She still refuses to believe she's pregnant?"

"Completely. She wouldn't even look at the ultrasound. I can't get her to eat anything. I'm almost at the end of my rope." He confessed.

"How's her family taking all of this?"

"Her mother wants to come out here. I told her no mainly because I don't want to deal with her too but I'm about to let her now."

"You lay down and get some rest while we are gone. You look like you really need it. I'll see if I can get her to eat something once we get her hair taken care of."

"I will. Jack is with Morgan today so hopefully I can get some sleep. I'm sure that's most of my problem with my nerves."

"Why don't you go on upstairs and I'll get her ready to go."

"Thanks JJ."

"Hey I love her too Hotch."

Aaron walked to the stairs and went up as JJ went back to the living room and got down on the floor next to Chrisy. Upon further examination of her hair JJ could tell that it was salvageable and Jenna would have no problem fixing it even though it would be much shorter.

"Chrisy, I'm going to take you to get your hair cut." JJ said softly.

"I already cut it."

"I see that but it needs some fixing. Jenna is going to take care of it for you."

"Oh, ok."

"I don't see a stain there anymore. I think you got it all up."

"The whole carpet needs cleaned. I'll work on that today."

"Let's go get your hair done first." JJ said getting up and holding her hand out to help Chrisy up.

After getting her shoes on Chrisy went with JJ to the car to go and get the damage to her hair fixed.

* * *

Aaron laid down on his own bed for the first time in a long time. He reached over and pulled Chrisy's pillow over to him and wrapped his arms around it and pretended he was holding his wife like he used to before Trent Williams forced himself into their happy life.

Sometimes the urge to kill that son of a bitch was so strong in Aaron it almost frightened him. Even though he would not admit it at the time it was a good thing that Dave had him locked away in that police cruiser because he probably would have strangled Trent with his bare hands.

"Chrisy I need you to come back to me." He whimpered into the pillow.

He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Jenna trimmed the last of the stray hairs from Chrisy and ran the brush over her new look one last time before removing the cape.

"What do you think Chrisy?" Jenna asked

Chrisy looked at herself blankly in the mirror. When she didn't respond JJ piped up.

"It looks cute Chrisy." JJ smiled.

It was considerably shorter than it was before now only hanging to the top of her shoulders but it looked cute on her. It made her look even younger than she already did. Chrisy didn't even really seem to notice the difference as she got up from the chair to go and pay Jenna.

Jenna just looked to JJ and shrugged and went to collect the money from Chrisy.

* * *

"Ok so what sounds good to eat? Lunch is on me." JJ said getting in the car.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate Chrisy?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm not going to take no for an answer. What's it going to be? Italian, Chinese, cheese burgers?"

Chrisy didn't answer so JJ put the keys in the ignition and decided to pick and make her sit there with her while she ate. Aaron needed the time alone to sleep.

"Well I vote for cheese burgers." JJ said and pulled out of her parking space.

She sighed seeing the empty look on Chrisy's face. Until something caused her to break emotionally this would be the look she would permanently have and it sent a shiver down JJ's spine.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The plate of food sat untouched in front of Chrisy as JJ ate. The only thing Chrisy seemed interested in was the water that came with the meal. She was picking up the glass and taking sips from it.

"This burger is really good Chrisy. You really should taste it." JJ encouraged.

Chrisy looked down at it and wrinkled up her nose. "It smells funny."

"I had an issue with things not smelling right to me too when I was pregnant with Henry. It will get better once you are further along in the pregnancy."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Ok." JJ sighed.

JJ continued to eat taking her time so she could give Hotch more time alone to sleep. She kept trying to think of something else they could do to keep them out longer. She knew it would be a challenge since Chrisy was getting antsy.

Once JJ had finished her lunch she paid the check and she and Chrisy went to the car and climbed in.

"I think I need some ice cream." JJ stated. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Not really."

"Well maybe it will once we get there." JJ pulled out of the parking space and headed to the ice cream place that was the furthest away from Hotch's house.

* * *

Aaron stirred and opened his eyes looking at the clock. He had slept solidly for almost four hours. He stretched and rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling. His manhood was standing at attention and he growled knowing it was begging for release. He attempted to ignore it but no matter how hard he tried it was still throbbing. He was so used to getting his needs taken care of regularly by his attentive wife and now she barely let him touch her. The last hard on he had he managed to ignore it and it went down just like he always did when he was away on a case but this one wasn't going away.

He began to unfasten his pants and reach for the aching protrusion to give it what it wanted when he realized he didn't want to make a mess he had to clean up. Sighing he got up and went to the bathroom stripping himself of his clothes along the way and turned on the shower. Once the water was hot enough he stepped into the steamy area and took matters into his own hands.

Aaron panted hard as the last of the pulsating subsided and he had milked everything out that he could. The high of release radiated through him as he dipped his head under the spray of the shower to help bring him back to his senses. He had a feeling this was how it was going to be for awhile so he may as well get reacquainted with his hand. He had been so incredibly spoiled having such a sexy wife who used her body and mouth so skillfully take care of him and now that had been taken away from him. He washed the rest of the incriminating evidence away and turned off the shower feeling somewhat refreshed and ready to deal with the robot replacement of his wife.

* * *

Chrisy pushed open the door and stepped into her house seeing Aaron sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. JJ came in behind her and closed the door. Aaron took in the new haircut on his wife and smiled.

"Your hair looks nice Chrisy." He said relived that it didn't look butchered.

"Thanks." Chrisy said flatly and went to the kitchen.

"Did you get her to eat?" Aaron asked JJ.

"Not a thing. I tried to coax her but she flat out refused."

"She's really starting to loose weight. If I can't get any nutrients into her the baby is going to suffer."

"You could take her to the doctor and get some IV nutrition. It's not as good as actually eating but at least she would get something."

"I've checked into that option. If she doesn't start eating soon that's what's going to happen."

"Hotch." JJ hesitated. "I understand what she's going through right now."

"What do you mean JJ?"

"I was raped my senior year of high school by a teacher." She trailed off.

"JJ I had no idea. This can't be good for you to see. I'm so sorry I put you in this situation."

"You didn't Hotch. I put myself in it. I shut down just like she has only I didn't talk at all. I refused to eat and my parents had to take me to get IV's. I was like that for a little over three months."

"What brought you out of it?"

"Seeing him again. He had been let out on bail. He walked past our house one afternoon and I looked out the window and saw him. That's what caused me to finally have an emotional break."

"Do you think I should force Chrisy to face him?"

"No Hotch. That did force my break but it also sent me off on another tailspin of the crazy kind. She is going to need a push at some point if she doesn't come out of this on her own but not that drastic."

"How am I going to know when and how to do that?"

"You know her better than anyone Hotch. I have faith you'll know when the time is right."

"I hope so."

JJ gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to leave. He hoped JJ was right and he would know the right time. Until then he had to put up with the obsessive cleaning that he could hear coming from the kitchen again.

* * *

Aaron sat on the bed with his son once he was all tucked in. Jack was still grinning from his day with Derek.

"So what all did you eat today?" Aaron asked.

"Hotdogs, peanuts that were in the shell, and root beer."

"Is that all?"

"Well uncle Derek got me some cotton candy and a big pretzel with cheese too." Jack giggled.

Aaron smiled. "I'm glad you had a good day buddy. I know things have been hard around here for you."

"Is mommy ever going to come back to acting like herself?"

"She will eventually. It's just going to take time and she has to get angry first. Once she gets angry she will begin to feel better."

"I hope that's soon. I'm just glad her face is better. At least she looks like herself more now even though her hair is shorter."

"That does help." Aaron said bending down to kiss his son on the head. "Goodnight buddy. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

Aaron sank down in the bed of the guest room wishing he could be wrapped around his finally sleeping wife in their bedroom. With any luck her body decided to poop out on her and she would stop cleaning and rearranging so obsessively. It had been a long and rough four weeks since the rape and he was watching his wife waste away from not eating. Her soft curves were getting boney and her eyes had dark circles under them from a lack of sleep.

Aaron rolled to his side hating what he had to face tomorrow. He made the decision to take Chrisy to get intravenous nutrition since she refused to care for herself and their baby. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this until she gave birth. He also had no idea what to do about her when his FMLA time was up and he had to go back to work. The situation was becoming hopeless and he just didn't know what to do. With the house so quiet for once, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Chrisy looked out her bedroom door to see that all the lights were off in the house. She wondered out in the hall and to the stairs and slowly made her way down them. She was antsy and couldn't find anything else to clean that she hadn't already done twice. She strolled over to the door spotting the car keys on the table. She slipped on her shoes and picked up the keys and punched in the security code to the alarm and quietly opened the door and slipped outside into the night air.

Once she was out of the driveway she wasn't sure where to go then it hit her and she headed in the direction of where she needed to be right then. Suddenly she was feeling free of the oppression of her house and the constant hovering of Aaron. She put the window down and let the fresh air hit her as she made her way down the road to what she felt was freedom.

* * *

Chrisy's hand was pounding relentlessly at the door in front of her. Finally she heard a chain being pulled and locks turning and saw a stunned Spencer looking at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Christine? What are you doing here?" He said in his sleepy voice.

"Can I come in?"

Spencer stepped aside and she walked into his apartment. After closing the door he looked down at his old flannel pajama pants and worn out t shirt and felt like he should cover himself up. Folding his arms around himself he then noticed Chrisy was in her pajamas too.

"It's two thirty in the morning Chrisy. What's going on?"

"I needed to get out of the house. I feel like I'm being smothered."

She moved around his living room obviously agitated. He hadn't seen her in a while and she lost weight and her hair was shorter. She just didn't look right.

"What have you done to yourself?" He mumbled under his breath.

Chrisy didn't hear him as she moved to his kitchen and opened his refrigerator seeing some beer in the back corner. Her eyes lit up and she reached in and pulled it out popping off the cap and began to chug it down.

Spencer saw what she was doing and hurried over to her and pulled the bottle from her mouth and took it from her.

"Christine you can't be drinking!" He snapped. "You're pregnant!"

"So I keep hearing. I'm not pregnant Spencer now give me that back."

"No way." He said pouring it down the drain.

"What the hell?" She asked. "I'm of age. I'll show you my ID."

Spencer just shot her a confused look and dropped the empty bottle in his recycle bin.

"Why are you here again?"

"I needed to get away from Aaron."

"Why?"

"He keeps telling me what to do. Like you are right now. Come on Spencer lets do something."

"How about we go sit down and chat?" Spencer suggested.

* * *

Chrisy followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch with him. He looked closely at her face. It was empty of all emotion and her cheekbones were protruding out more than normal from her obvious weight loss. He pursed his lips wondering how Hotch let her get like this.

"So what does Hotch keep telling you to do?" He asked.

"He's always bugging me to eat when I'm not hungry and wants me to sleep when I'm not tired. I'm tired of it Spencer."

"He loves you and wants you to take care of yourself. When was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't know."

"Well why don't you hang out here and I'll go and see if I can get you something to eat. Then maybe we can watch a movie or something." Spencer suggested.

As he was about to get up and go to the kitchen he heard his phone go off so he went to get it seeing it was Hotch. He carried it with him in the kitchen to answer.

"Hotch, Christine is here right now." He whispered.

"Oh god." Aaron sighed. "I woke up and she was just gone along with the car."

"When was the last time she ate?"

"A long time. I can't get her to eat. I'll be there in a bit to get her once I get someone to come stay with Jack."

"Hotch, why don't you let her stay here a bit. I think she's feeling a bit suffocated right now. Let me see if I can get her to eat something."

"Well if you have any luck you'll be the first. Call and let me know what happens. I'm sorry she showed up there."

"She's my friend Hotch. I'm glad she feels safe coming to me. I'll let you know what happens."

Spencer put down his phone and began to rummage through his cabinets for something he could fix. All he could find was a can of chicken noodle soup and some bread. He knew he should have gone to the store. He pulled out the can and opened it and put it on the stove to heat while he popped some bread into the toaster. He looked in to see Chrisy still sitting on his couch with her legs pulled up under her waiting for him.

He buttered the toast and poured some soup in a cup and carried them into the living room and sat down next to Chrisy. She eyed the food suspiciously and then looked up at Spencer. He sat the toast down on the coffee table and motioned Chrisy to come closer to him. She scooted over and he placed his arm around her as he held the mug of hot soup up to her lips. She took a tiny sip from it and didn't argue with him about taking it. He then gave her another sip which she took.

Spencer smiled as she drank down the last of the warm broth and he set down the empty mug and picked up one the pieces of toast and lifted it up to her lips and she took a bite and chewed it and swallowed.

After taking the last bite of toast she held her hand up showing she didn't want anymore.

"Did that taste good?" He asked.

She just shrugged and laid her head down on his shoulder. Spencer wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him.

* * *

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Thanks so much for reading and leaving a review! I like hearing from everyone! Have a safe and fun New Year if I don't post before then!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A knock at the door woke Spencer. He looked down at the still sleeping Chrisy on his chest and placed a light kiss on the top of her head and wiggled carefully out from under her and made his way to the door.

"You didn't call me Reid. I was worried." Aaron huffed.

Spencer put his finger up to his lips and opened the door wider to show Aaron his sleeping wife on the couch. Aaron walked in looking at her all curled up seeing her for the first time in a long time seem peacefully asleep.

"What happened?" Aaron whispered.

"I got her to eat some soup and a piece of toast then she fell asleep and so did I." He said looking sheepishly at his boss.

"How in the hell did you manage to get her to eat?"

"I fed her. I know that seems childish but she ate."

"I tried that. She just turned her head away from me." Aaron said hotly.

"Maybe she's not threatened by me."

"Why the hell would she be threatened by me?"

"I don't know Hotch. She just seemed relaxed here with me. That's all I meant."

Aaron shot Spencer a questioning look and walked to the couch and sat down next to his wife and began to run his finger over her cheek.

"Baby, lets go home." He said gently.

Chrisy stirred and opened her eyes looking up at her husband. She blinked at him still with empty eyes.

"What are you doing here Aaron?" She asked.

"I'm here to take you home."

Chrisy sat up. "I don't want to go home." She said flatly.

"You have imposed on Reid long enough Chrisy. We need to let him get to work." Aaron reached over and took her hand to help her up.

Chrisy jerked her hand away. "I don't want to go Aaron."

Aaron felt the anger begin to boil up as he heard those words come from her mouth. He didn't like the idea of his wife preferring to be with Reid right now.

"Hotch, It's alright with me if she hangs out here a little longer." Spencer said.

"Well it's not alright with me Reid. She's my wife." Aaron grumbled possessively.

Spencer just stepped back and put his hands up showing he was backing off seeing the irritation on his boss's face. Chrisy folded her arms around herself and remained sitting. Aaron closed his eyes and took in a big breath.

"We are going home Chrisy." He said as calmly as he could.

"Fine." She said getting up and not looking at her husband.

Aaron got up and put his arm around her and led her out of Spencer's apartment and to the car he brought leaving the one Chrisy took in the parking lot of Reid's building.

* * *

Chrisy got out of the car and up to the house and pushed open the door and walked inside. She didn't say one word to Aaron the whole ride home. Aaron got out of the car and went in to already find his wife pulling out the cleaning supplies from the kitchen and look for something to clean.

He felt the frustration take a hold of him. Something about being here with him made her unable to relax and he couldn't understand why. Needing to vent he pulled his phone out and called Dave.

"What happened?" Dave asked instead of saying hello.

"I went to get her at Reid's and she was sound asleep on his couch. He got her to eat Dave and she looked so peaceful. I get her home and she's back to cleaning like a maniac. What the fuck is wrong with this situation?"

"You say Reid got her to eat?"

"Yes."

"Aaron, maybe she's feeling like she's being watched under a microscope around you and when she was with her friend Spencer she could relax." Dave said hesitantly.

"I'm her fucking husband Dave! There is no reason for her not to be able to relax in our own home!"

"Well something is obviously causing her to feel that way. Maybe you shouldn't have forced her to come home so soon." Dave blurted out.

"Like hell was I going to leave her there for Spencer to caudle. I will take care of her."

"Are you sure you're not just worried more than you've let on that Spencer might be feeling more for her than friendship? You said you trusted him." Dave reminded him.

Aaron stood silent taking in Dave's sharp words. He hated how Dave always managed to put things so blatantly.

"I'm her husband. I should be able to comfort her and get her to eat. It kills me that I can't touch her and offer that to her." The tears were stinging at his eyes.

"I know Aaron but maybe right now you need to let Spencer help out some since she responds to him."

"Great. I'll just set up a room for him and let him move in."

"That's not what I mean Aaron."

"I know Dave. If I still can't get through to her I'll get Reid to help out. If he's the only one who can get her to eat then that's who's going to come over and do it."

"Just remember to do what's best for her right now. Are you alright?"

"I'm better. Thanks Dave."

"Anytime."

* * *

Over the next few days Aaron swallowed his pride and called Reid to come over a couple of times a day and get Chrisy to eat. It was hard for him to watch as Spencer fed her and how she almost seemed to show emotion when he was there with her.

As much as Aaron hated seeing the interaction be so smooth between his subordinate and his wife he was still glad that she would stop her obsessive cleaning and sit down as long as Spencer was there with her.

The nights were lonely in the guest bedroom but Aaron didn't want to push just yet. He was still waiting for that sign that JJ had told him about to come around. At least she was talking with Jack more and showing some interest in his school work. That made things a lot easier for their son. Aaron still hadn't told Jack about the baby. A little part of him was still worried that Chrisy could miscarry.

* * *

After finally being able to sleep better at night Aaron felt more like doing things such as cooking meals again. He had pulled out everything to make dinner and surprise Jack that evening with something good to eat. As he was beginning to mix things together Chrisy walked in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making dinner. You want to help?" Aaron asked figuring she would tell him no.

"Sure." She answered unenthusiastically.

Stunned Aaron handed her something to work on while he prepared the meat to put in the oven. He watched as Chrisy worked on pealing potatoes. This was something new and he was so glad to see the willingness to do it.

Once she had them all pealed she dropped them into the water to boil. Maybe tonight he would be able to get her to eat without the help of Reid.

* * *

The three sat at the table together for the first time in a long time. Jack chatted about what was going on at school and ate exited for things to feel somewhat normal again. Chrisy had a full plate of food in front of her but hadn't eaten any of it. Aaron went ahead and ate his and when Jack was finished he went up to his room to work on his homework.

Aaron got up and moved his chair up next to Chrisy and picked up a bite of the mashed potatoes she helped make and tried to get her to take it. She turned her head away from the fork.

"Come on Chrisy don't you want to try this?" Aaron asked.

She just shook her head no then got up to begin clearing the table. Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose as she took some of the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Maybe he should have had Reid come over after all.

When she came back in to pick up another pile Aaron got up and stopped her and guided her to sit back down.

"Chrisy I really would like for you to eat some dinner. I will finish clearing the table."

"I'm not hungry."

"Why is it you will only eat when Reid is here feeding you?"

She just looked up at him blankly. Aaron had all he could stand of this strange behavior. He sat back down beside her.

"Chrisy, I've had it. You need to snap out of this and start dealing with what happened to you."

"What happened to me?"

"What happened? You were raped Chrisy!" He blurted out.

After he shouted at her he saw the tiniest spark of something flash in her eyes. It was as if for a moment she remembered. She blinked rapidly and then stood up and began to gather up more dishes.

Aaron knew this was it. The sign he had been waiting for and he knew that he had to keep pushing. He followed her into the kitchen.

"You can't keep burying this inside Chrisy. You need to face it. You were raped." He pushed.

Chrisy put the dirty dishes in the sink and didn't turn around. She flipped on the water and began to rinse the plates.

"Damn it Chrisy! I want my wife back. I'm sick of this robot you've turned into!" He shouted.

Chrisy froze for a moment then turned around to face her husband. The flames were blazing in her eyes.

"Fuck you Aaron!" Then without warning she picked up a plate and hurled it at Aaron's head. He managed to duck just in time as the plate smashed against the wall behind him.

"Where the fuck were you!" She screamed throwing another plate at him with impressive force shattering it.

"Where the fuck was I?" He yelled back.

"I fucking needed you and you weren't there!" She screamed slinging another plate at him.

As it splintered around him it dawned on him why she had been so cold to him. He didn't save her. He made his way closer to her dodging the glass that she had just thrown. Even though she hadn't told him about being stalked he still should have been there to save her.

"I was locked in the back of a fucking police cruiser pissed as hell!"

"You were suppose to keep me safe!"

"And your pissed off because I didn't!"

"Yes damn it! I am!"

"Then let it out!" He shouted picking up a glass and smashing it on the floor. "Because I'm fucking pissed too!"

The flames were still burning bright as she picked up another dish and sent it flying across the room and then another. Aaron pulled open the cupboard and took out some more of the plates and threw one too.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!" She continued to scream as she threw more plates and glasses.

Her face was bright red with furry as she screamed and yelled as loudly as she could. Every bit of emotion she had been hiding was pouring out from her. Aaron let his own emotions out right along with her.

"Daddy! What's going on? Why are you both doing this?" A frightened little voice squeaked from the door to the kitchen.

Aaron hurried over to Jack and pulled him in. "It's alright buddy. Mommy is just getting angry."

"She is? Is this what you said she needed to do before she gets better?"

"Yes and I'm angry too. Are you angry?"

"Yes!"

"Then let it out." Aaron said handing a dish to Jack.

Jack smashed it on the ground and went to get another and do it again. Chrisy opened the other cupboards and took out more things and continued to hurl them as Jack and Aaron kept right up with her. A chorus of angry screams rang out throughout the house as they continued destroying everything breakable they had in the kitchen.

Aaron watched as the anger radiated from his wife. She was beginning to feel something again and he could already see it on her face as her expression changed from fear to anger to complete frustration.

As Chrisy flung one last glass at the wall her screams became whimpers and then the tears began to flow from her eyes. He walked to his wife and wrapped her in his arms as she grabbed on to his shirt and twisted it tightly in her fists. Her legs were getting weak as she cried pressing harder into his chest. The two sank to the floor and Jack walked over and latched on to his mother who's face was buried in Aaron's chest.

"That's it baby. Let it all out." He kept repeating to her as she pulled more on his shirt causing it to rip at the seams.

Aaron only held her tighter as she completely broke down in his arms. Jack kept his grip on her as he cried too.

Once the sobbing slowed Aaron looked down at his wife with his own tear stained eyes and gently lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"There she is." He said softly. "There's my Chrisy."

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who's hanging in there with me on this story. I am very happy for the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chrisy was limp in Aaron's arms still on the kitchen floor surrounded by broken dishes and a destroyed kitchen. Jack had stopped crying and had moved over to lean against his father. Even though they still had a long road ahead of them to recovery at least now they were beginning their journey.

Aaron moved around and Jack sat up. "Come on buddy lets get your mom upstairs."

Jack nodded and stood up then Aaron did and bent down to help Chrisy up. She was weak on her legs so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Jack can you go get yourself ready for bed?" He asked.

"Yes daddy." He answered and went to go change into his pajamas.

Aaron started to go over to the dresser to get something for Chrisy to change into but was stopped by a hand reaching out to grab his arm.

"Don't leave me Aaron."

He looked down at her pleading eyes and got down on the bed with her. "I'm not going anywhere baby."

"Just hold me."

Aaron laid down next to her and pulled her into him. Chrisy nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

It wasn't long before her completely exhausted body gave out and she fell into a deep sleep. Jack wondered back into the room seeing his mom sound asleep.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Aaron whispered.

Jack climbed up on the bed next to his mom and snuggled up to her and closed his tired little eyes. Aaron soon followed and was asleep too.

* * *

Aaron woke to see that it was nine in the morning. He didn't set the alarm and Jack missed the bus for school. He looked down at his still sleeping wife and son and wasn't about to wake either of them. Carefully he slid out from under Chrisy and made his way downstairs to put on some coffee.

When he reached the kitchen he realized the extensive damage they had created last night. All of the cupboards were cleared and every dish, cup and glass was smashed including the coffee pot. He walked back into the living room and sat down resting his head in his hands feeling the relief wash over him that Chrisy had finally come back to him. He knew that things were going to get rough and bumpy but at least now her therapist would be able to help.

* * *

The house remained quiet as it got closer to noon. Chrisy and Jack were both still asleep and Aaron was enjoying the down time. A knock at the door interrupted his serenity.

He opened the door to see Spencer on the other side.

"Hey Hotch."

"Come in Reid."

Spencer walked in and pulled his messenger bag off and set it down on the floor.

"Where's Christine?" He asked noticing the silence.

"She and Jack are both sound asleep upstairs. She finally came back to us."

"What happened?"

"I forced her to remember what happened. She screamed at me and hurled a plate at my head and then we as a family proceeded to smash every dish in the house." Aaron said pointing to the kitchen.

Spencer walked over and peered in and saw the destruction and turned to Aaron with big eyes.

"She was blaming me for not being there to protect her." Aaron said softly.

"I'm sorry." Was all Spencer said.

"After we demolished the kitchen she broke down crying and then she just crashed and she's been asleep ever since."

"Is there anything I can do?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe get us a new coffee pot and some mugs?" Aaron almost smirked.

"I can do that." Spencer smiled.

Earsplitting screams pierced the quiet from upstairs sending a shiver down Aaron's back and he rushed up the steps to the bedroom to see Jack with his arms wrapped around his mother's waist talking to her.

"Mommy it's alright. It was just a bad dream."

Aaron stopped in the doorway of the room seeing his son being so brave for his mom. Chrisy looked down at Jack. Her eyes were large and full of fear.

"Jack, oh baby. I'm sorry I scared you." She said hugging him.

"I'm not scared mommy. You've helped me after bad dreams and now I'm going to help you after yours."

"Thank you Jack. You are the best son a mother could ever want. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said squeezing her tighter.

Aaron felt his heart beam with pride as he watched the two embrace and comfort each other. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I hurried up when I heard you scream but I can see you are already in good hands."

Chrisy looked up to her husband. Her eyes were glassy with tears. "Aaron I'm scared."

"I know baby. We are going to be here for you every step of the way helping you not to be."

"I love you so much Aaron."

"I love you too."

* * *

Once Chrisy calmed down she and Jack got up and walked downstairs with Aaron to see Spencer pacing in the living room. Spencer looked up to see that she no longer had that blank look in her eyes.

She walked over to her friend and hugged him who embraced her back tightly.

"It's good to see you Christine."

"Thanks for everything Spencer."

"You know I would do anything for you."

Aaron watched the show of affection between the two friends and pushed away the annoyed feelings that were threatening to show. Finally they dropped the hug and Spencer stepped back away from her.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Jack said rubbing his stomach.

"So am I." Chrisy added. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"We have plenty of food but nothing to eat it on." Aaron answered.

"Oops. I guess that's my fault." Chrisy said sheepishly.

* * *

Spencer hung out with Chrisy as Jack and Aaron got dressed and headed out to buy a new coffee pot and dishes.

Sighing at the mess in the kitchen she crunched over the broken glass and got out a trash bag from under the sink and began to pick up some of the shard remains. Spencer grabbed the broom and began to sweep up some of the smaller pieces.

After making some progress Chrisy stopped what she was doing and started to cry. Spencer dropped the broom and rushed over to her and pulled her into him. He knew this would part of her healing process and he wanted to offer her all the comfort he could.

"Spencer, am I really pregnant?" She asked between sobs.

"Yes Christine you are."

"I'm scared. What if I did something to hurt the baby."

"I'm sure the baby is just fine."

"I don't understand why this all had to happen to me. I didn't do anything to entice that man."

"You didn't have to do anything. Sometimes people just become obsessed with someone just by seeing them the first time. He just got things twisted in his mind and believed that you two belonged together no matter what."

"Aaron's never going to want me again. I'm dirty and tainted."

"That's not true at all. Aaron loves you. You are not dirty and tainted."

"What if it was your wife this happened to? Would you still want her?"

"Christine, I would always want you no matter what happened. This horrible thing happened against your will. I would never be turned off by it." Spencer felt his cheeks turn red once he said those words.

He knew that Chrisy had asked him about a hypothetical wife and he just answered as if she was his wife. Chrisy paused before saying anything. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

Spencer backed away from Chrisy and brushed his thumb under her eye to wipe away the tears and gave her a shy smile.

"Why don't you go sit down while I clean the rest of this up?"

"I can help."

"I've got it."

"Well I could use a shower. Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Go."

Chrisy left the kitchen confused by what had just taken place and made her way upstairs.

"Way to go Spencer." He mumbled grabbing the broom and began sweeping again.

* * *

Sweeping up the last of the glass from the floor Spencer dumped the full dustpan in the trash just as Aaron and Jack came in. Aaron and Jack both had their arms full of bags that had replacement items for the kitchen.

"Where's Chrisy?" Aaron asked emptying his arms.

"She went up to take a shower." Spencer answered pulling the trash bag out of the can.

"Reid you didn't have to clean this up." Aaron said surprised.

"It was no problem."

"Well then we will feed you a late lunch for your help."

"Oh no really I should just go back to work." Spencer said scrambling to get his messenger bag.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked puzzled by his sudden need to leave.

"Yep. I'll see you later." Spencer said hurrying out the door.

* * *

Chrisy was sitting in the tub letting the water from the shower rain down on her. For the first time she noticed the faint bruises on her thighs and wrists that remained. She remembered the way Trent smelled on her and how he touched her. No matter what that image was never going to go away now that she could recall everything that happened to her. The tears were flowing again and she pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed. She felt so violated and dirty.

Aaron tapped on the door and stepped into the bathroom to check on Chrisy. He was concerned because she hadn't come back down to eat.

"Chrisy, is everything alright?"

"No."

Aaron pulled back the shower curtain to see her crumpled on the floor of the tub. He reached over and flipped off the water and got down on the floor and pulled her into him.

"What is it baby?"

"I feel so dirty. I can almost still feel him on me. Nothing is ever going to erase that feeling."

"No nothing will but hopefully with time you won't think about it anymore. Come on let's get you out of here."

He stood up and helped her climb out of the tub. He wrapped her in a towel and pulled her into him. She sobbed on his chest clutching him back tightly.

Aaron held her until she pulled back. "I'm cold." She said.

"Why don't you get dressed then come downstairs. I almost have lunch ready and I'll make you some hot tea to help warm you up."

"That sounds good. Is Spencer still here?"

"No he had to get back to the BAU. I offered him lunch for cleaning up the kitchen but he hurried out."

"Oh."

Aaron gave her a light brush across her cheek then stepped out while she got dressed.

* * *

Chrisy pulled out her warm sweats and quickly put them on hoping her teeth would stop chattering. She sat down on the bed feeling weak. So much was going through her mind remembering the rape. It made her sick to her stomach visualizing all of the things Trent had done to her. No matter how much Aaron insisted he loved her Chrisy couldn't imagine him ever wanting her again.

Closing her eyes Chrisy slid her hand over her stomach. It was hard for her to believe she was pregnant. She didn't experience any symptoms that would have made her think she could be. Then again she was so worried about her stalker that she easily could have mixed up the symptoms with how her body was reacting to fear and stress.

Everything was so overwhelming at the moment. She needed to feel some levity and the one who seemed to give it to her more than anyone dropped a bomb on her by revealing his feelings to her earlier and then just left. She felt the anger begin to boil up in her thinking about Spencer and confused by the need to go to him and make sure he was alright. Why the hell did he have to let that slip now? She had more than enough to deal with right now and he just added more crap to sort out in her head.

"Lunch is ready." Aaron said softly bringing Chrisy out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

"I just got a little light headed."

"Then let's get a little food in you."

Chrisy stood up slowly and went downstairs with her husband still not sure why he seemed to care so much about her.

* * *

Thanks again for everyone for reading and all of your support!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next couple of weeks were long and rough as Chrisy worked through her feelings and fear with her therapist. She woke up from nightmares each night and Aaron was always there to reassure her and offer her comfort.

Despite the nightmares Chrisy was beginning to get back to her normal routine around the house and even going out on her own to run some errands.

Aaron was happy to see her acting more like herself. He was planning to return to work the next week but still not yet travel away on cases with the team. He would help out over the phone and computer.

Mr Johnson was checking in always too hoping his teacher would be able to return to her class eventually. Chrisy was a bit hesitant but wanted to try again once she had more time to recover.

Jack of course was glad to have his mom back helping him with his school work and even being back to reading to him at night using her silly voices. As Chrisy was closing the book she bent down to kiss her son on the head and he slipped his hand over her stomach.

"When is your tummy going to get big?" He asked.

"Probably not for a few more weeks." She smiled down at him.

Jack was so excited when she and Aaron told him he was going to be a big brother. He always wanted to feel her stomach to see if it was growing. Chrisy could tell it was beginning to slightly since her jeans were getting uncomfortable around her waist.

She stood up and tucked the covers around Jack and turned off his light and closed the door behind her.

* * *

As she made her way down the hall to her room she sighed softly. This wasn't the way she imagined things being for her first pregnancy. Aaron would hug her and hold her close but he had yet to kiss her passionately or show any interest in making love to her. She had hoped that he would be more touchy feely wanting to experience the changes in her body than he had been. He did feel her stomach and expressed his excitement verbally but something was just off with him. She knew what it was. He didn't want her anymore. He was being nice and taking care of her for the baby's sake.

Aaron was making his way out of the bathroom in his boxers and t shirt as Chrisy came in. She pulled her pajamas out of the dresser as Aaron pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

"Is Jack all tucked in?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head. Chrisy was doing so much better but he was not at all sure if she wanted him to touch her more than he had. He was feeling so cheated that he wasn't able to be more involved with her pregnancy. He wanted her naked everyday so he could kiss every inch of her changing body and watch his baby grow inside her. He was also getting tired of jerking off in the shower instead of being with his wife. Aaron knew that it would take a while for her to feel comfortable with sex again but he hoped at least she would want to kiss him and start to show she was willing to try again.

Chrisy didn't share much of what she talked about with her therapist with him and of course the therapist wasn't going to tell him anything. The last thing he wanted to do was push her and make her afraid and even less affectionate.

The door to the bathroom opened and the light turned off and Chrisy climbed in bed and pulled the covers up around her. Aaron rolled to face her wanting to pull her into him.

"Goodnight." She said and turned on her side facing away from him.

"Goodnight." He answered feeling completely frustrated.

* * *

Aaron walked through the glass doors to the BAU and made his way through the bull pen to the stairs to his office.

"Welcome back Hotch." Morgan smiled seeing his boss.

"Hey Hotch!" Emily also piped up.

Spencer just looked up and waved. Aaron waved back to his team and made his way up the steps and down the open hall to his office.

He dreaded the mountain of files that were probably left on his desk while he was gone. To his great surprise he saw only a few sitting there as he made his way to his chair.

"Morgan and I kept up on the paperwork for you while you were gone." Dave said coming into the office.

"Morning Dave and thank you." Aaron said sitting down.

"So how are you? I haven't heard much from you the last couple of weeks." Dave asked closing the door to the office behind him.

"Frustrated." Aaron sighed.

"So what's going on?"

"I don't know how to deal with Chrisy. She's getting better but she still is not showing much affection. I want to touch her. She's pregnant and I want to feel her body as it changes. I want to kiss her."

"You want your wife back. I get it. Has she talked to you about it?"

"No. She hardly talks about it with me."

"Have you asked her?"

"I don't want to push."

"Well Aaron I think you are going to have to at some point."

"I know." Aaron sighed.

* * *

Chrisy drove thinking about what she had talked about with her therapist. She knew that her husband said he loved her but he just wasn't showing it. She was tired of feeling like she was sleeping next to a stranger. She rubbed the tiny bump growing in her knowing this was the only reason that Aaron must be keeping her around.

The therapist suggested that Chrisy take a little time for herself and think things out. The one thing she had yet to share is about what Spencer had said. Chrisy hadn't talked to him since that day and she wanted to know if he was alright plus she missed the warmness she felt when she was around him. He was so accepting and took such good care of her when she needed him.

After running a few errands Chrisy headed home. She needed a change and something more to do with her time but she wasn't ready to go back to teaching yet.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around again and Jack was eating cereal in front of the TV when Chrisy came down the stairs. Aaron was sitting on the couch going over some paperwork.

"Good morning." Aaron said seeing her rubbing her stomach.

"Morning." Chrisy said back with a half smile.

"Are you hungry? I will fix you something."

"I think I'll just have some toast. I'll get it." She answered disappearing in the kitchen.

Aaron rubbed his hand over his face. This was starting to get old for him. He missed the kisses and the snuggles that she used to always give him in the mornings. He put down the file he was looking at and got up to go into the kitchen.

Chrisy was standing staring at the coffee pot as her bread was toasting. He longed to go and wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck.

"It's driving you nuts isn't it?"

"What?"

"The fact that you can't have caffeine." He teased.

"It sucks."

"I can make a pot of decaf."

"No. It doesn't taste the same. But thank you."

The toast popped up and Chrisy pulled it out and began to butter it. Aaron fidgeted around wanting to say something to her but just couldn't bring himself to do it yet. Once her toast was buttered she poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is the team away on a case this weekend?" She asked taking a bite of the toast.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What do you want to do today?" Aaron asked.

"I have a few things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Just some things the therapist suggested I do."

"I see."

Aaron scrunched his lips together and went back into the living room. A few more details from her would have been nice but he got none.

* * *

Chrisy hesitantly lifted her hand and knocked on the door in front of her then waited until she heard the lock turn and it opened.

"Hey Christine. What brings you here?" Spencer's voice cracked.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh sure."

Spencer stepped aside and let in his surprise guest. Chrisy walked into his small living room and dropped her purse on the coffee table. Spencer closed the door and sucked in a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?" He asked nervously.

"Not really. I just needed to get away from the house and be somewhere I felt like I wasn't under a microscope."

"You are welcome here anytime." Spencer said walking closer to his friend.

"Thank you." She said going to him and wrapping her arms around him.

Spencer's heart began to race as he smelled her sweet scented hair under his nose. He knew these feelings he had were wrong but he couldn't shove them away.

"So what do you want to do?" Spencer asked.

"Can I just hang out here for a while?"

"Of course you can." He answered when he really should have said no.

Chrisy dropped her arms from him and went to sit down on the couch. Spencer followed her and sat down next to her. He took a good look at her seeing that she was gaining back a little weight and the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared. Her hair was slightly growing out some from her chopping it all off and she looked more like herself. She was lovely.

"I can't deal with Aaron pretending to care about me anymore. He doesn't want me. He's only taking care of me because of the baby."

"That's not true Christine and you know it."

"It is true. He won't come near me. He only offers comfort if I have a nightmare and he barely touches me. He doesn't even seem interested in the baby. He grazes his hand over my stomach sometimes but not like I thought he would. I just can't take it anymore."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"Not really. I guess I'm just avoiding hearing the truth."

"Christine, I'm certain that he doesn't feel that way at all about you. He's just probably afraid to push you too far right now. You're still in a fragile place in your recovery."

"I'm not too fragile for him to touch my stomach or hug me close for more than just a second. If he won't do that he's never going to make love to me. I'm stained and dirty."

"The hell you are!" Spencer almost shouted. "You are a beautiful woman Christine. I would have no qualms about making love to you after what happened."

Spencer's eyes became large and his face turned a bright shade of red once that flew out of his mouth. Chrisy looked back at him with longing in her eyes.

"Spencer, that is the second time you've said something like that to me. What's going on?"

Realizing he wasn't going to get out of this without telling her the truth, Spencer closed his eyes.

"I've fallen in love with you again Christine. To be more accurate. I've never fallen out of love with you. I let you go because I knew Aaron loved you and I could tell you had feelings for him too. It was the hardest thing I ever did. Things just got more intense when you needed me right after the attack."

"Spencer I'm sorry." She said softly reaching over to take his hand.

Spencer looked up at her feeling all embarrassed about his confession. He knew he crossed a line he shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry I just dumped all of that on you right now. You don't need anymore stress. You have a husband at home that loves you very much and would never give you up for any reason."

Chrisy's eyes began to well up looking at her friend. She loved him too more than she ever admitted.

"I feel safe around you Spencer. I don't feel like you judge me. I can be open with you right now unlike I can with Aaron."

"You can always come to me if you need to. I will do anything for you and you know it. Right now though I think you should go home and talk to your husband about this."

"I don't think I can." The tears fell freely from her eyes now. "Now I feel like I can't stay here because of what you just told me. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

"I can handle it Christine. I've been handling it for a while now."

Spencer wanted to pull her into him and hug her tightly to his chest. She needed comfort and he also knew if he was a bad person he could probably have her all to himself if he just gave the word. No matter how much his bad side was telling him to touch her his conscience would not let him do that.

He got up and went to find some tissues to remove himself from the temptation. Once he found a box in his bathroom he carried them back to Chrisy and handed it to her.

"I'd better go." Chrisy said wiping her eyes.

"You don't have to leave Christine."

"Yes I do. I'm so sorry Spencer." She whispered picking up her purse.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. Please go home and talk to Hotch."

"See you later." She said opening the door and turning to him before walking out.

Spencer flopped down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. As much as he hated letting her go he knew it was the right thing.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and all of the support with the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aaron watched silently as Chrisy cuddled with Jack on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. It was nice to see that she was back to being close to her son again but not much had changed in the way of her wanting to be close to him.

"Mommy can we have some more popcorn?" Jack asked picking up the last of the kernels in the bowl.

"I think that can be arranged." She smiled running her hand over Jack's head.

She stood up and picked up the bowl and padded to the kitchen in her bare feet. Aaron felt his manhood stir as he watched her walk by in her cut off sweats and oversized t shirt. She looked so cute when she was bare foot and dressed like that. It reminded him of the first morning when she came in fresh out of bed after she was hired as the nanny.

Aaron got up and walked to the kitchen to see her standing in front of the microwave waiting for the next bag of popcorn to pop. She was twisting up her shirt revealing her bump that was rounding out. He continued to watch jealously as she ran her free hand mindlessly over it.

The microwave beeped and Chrisy reached up to get the bag out letting her shirt fall back into place in the process.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron finally asked.

Chrisy jerked at the question not knowing he was standing there and dropped the bag to the floor.

"I'm sorry I startled you." Aaron said quickly going to pick up the bag from the floor.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Chrisy answered taking the bag from his hands and going to the bowl.

As she emptied the popcorn into the bowl Aaron walked over to her and reached out and touched her arm.

"Do you want some?" She asked picking up the bowl.

"No." He answered softly moving closer to her.

Chrisy sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as he moved up behind her. His hand rested gently on her stomach. Her heart was beginning to pound at the feel of his breath in her hair.

"The baby is growing more everyday." He whispered sliding his hand around her middle.

Chrisy stood still as he continued to feel the changes that were occurring. Aaron waited to feel some sort of response from her to his touch but she remained frozen as he explored.

He was growing harder being so close to her and he wanted nothing more than to press himself up against her backside and share his arousal but he held back. It would be so easy to get off just by rubbing up on her.

"Please move into me." He thought to himself.

"Mommy is the popcorn done?" Jack called from the living room.

"I'll be right there Jack." She answered.

Aaron dropped his hand from her stomach and backed away from her. Chrisy picked up the bowl and turned to look up at her husband.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

"So I can jerk off again." He muttered once she left the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning Aaron was surprised to see Chrisy getting ready for the day before breakfast and Jack was off to school.

The groans of frustration coming from the bedroom caused him to look out of the bathroom to see his wife tossing another pair of pants on the ground and searching for another.

"What are you getting dressed for already?" He asked coming out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"All of my pants don't fit anymore." She hissed reaching for one of the few skirts she had.

She was only wearing her bra and panties giving him the clearest view of her he'd had in several weeks. He smiled seeing the widening of her hips and round swell around her middle. He wanted to pick her up and lay her down and kiss and explore the new formations she had now.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm taking Jack to school and I thought, well, I'd try to visit my class." She hesitated stepping into the skirt that she had in her hands.

"Did the therapist clear you to do this?"

"She said that I'm ready to take that step if I want to." She frowned in the mirror at the way she looked. "I need to get some maternity pants."

Still not happy she pulled the skirt off and picked up one of the pair of pants and pulled them back on and grabbed an oversized shirt and then a long scarf and twirled it around her waist hiding the open gap in her pants under the shirt.

"Does this look alright?" She asked turning to Aaron.

"Yes. I can't tell your pants are undone."

"Good." She smiled and grabbed some shoes and darted out of the room.

Aaron was worried how this may go but he wasn't about to stop her. He just hoped that she would call him if she needed him.

* * *

Jack clutched tightly to his mother's hand as they made their way through the doors of the school. Chrisy could feel her throat tighten some as she heard the doors close behind her. Determined to make it through this she kept a hold of Jack's hand and walked on forward.

"Chrisy!" An excited voice called down the hall.

Regina hurried down to meet her friend. Chrisy smiled as she got nearer.

"Oh girl it's so good to see you here." She said putting her arms around her friend.

"I thought it was time to come by and see my students and maybe get an idea if I am ready to come back."

"I'm glad. Oh you are getting quite a little tummy on you."

"Yah it's getting there."

Regina smiled one last time at her friend and went back down the hall to her room. Jack hugged his mother then made his way to his room as Chrisy went to the office to see Mr Johnson.

Once Sandra let go of Chrisy Mr Johnson came out of his office smiling.

"It is so good to see you. Your students are going to be so excited to see you."

Chrisy swallowed hard. "I hope so."

She looked around the office beginning to feel nervous at the idea of going back into that classroom where her life was changed so drastically. Determined to not let Trent Williams take everything away from her since she already lost her husband's love she wasn't about to loose her students, she followed Mr Johnson out into the hall and down to her room.

* * *

"Mrs Hotchner!" A chorus of excited voices yelled upon her entering the room.

Chrisy smiled feeling the tears stinging her eyes as she looked at all of the little faces that she missed so much. They were all bouncing around in their seats wanting up to give their teacher a hug.

"Oh my look at all of you! I think each one of you have grown since I've been away." She gasped.

"Mrs Hotchner. Can I give you a hug?" Lisa shyly asked.

"I would love one. In fact I would like for each one of you to come up one at a time so I can see you."

"Yea!" They all chimed.

Chrisy pulled up a chair and each student got up one at a time and hugged her glad to see their teacher again. After she had time with each student she noticed the one who was hanging back. Mason. He looked upset and not sure what to do.

She got up from her seat and walked over to Mason and bent down next to him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry my daddy hurt you." He whispered.

"It is not your fault that your dad did that to me. You have no reason to be sorry Mason."

The tears were beginning to trickle out of Mason's eyes and Chrisy reached out and ran her hand through his hair.

"Can I hug you?" He stammered out.

"Of course you can." She said pulling him into her.

Once she felt he was convinced that she wasn't upset with him she got up and waved to the class and said she would come back again to see them.

Mr Johnson walked her to the door. Her heart was pounding realizing that she had just been back to the scene of the crime and everything was catching up to her and she just needed to get away for some air.

"When do you think you will be back?" He asked.

"I hope soon. I'll let you know." She smiled before going out the door.

Chrisy climbed into her car doing her best to catch her breath. She almost felt as if she could hyperventilate. She needed to go somewhere and calm down where strong arms would hold her until she felt better. She wanted her husband but she didn't want to put him in a situation where he felt he should give her sympathy only because she was pregnant. She wanted something that felt genuine.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out her phone and called someone who could give her just that.

* * *

Spencer sat thumbing through one of the case files on his desk having a hard time concentrating. Morgan was staring at him making him even more uncomfortable. Emily was chewing on her lip watching both of the men across from her.

Spencer's phone went off causing him to jump. He swiftly pulled it out of his pocket then jumped up and began to walk away before answering it.

"What in the hell is going on with him?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Emily answered getting up from her desk.

She saw Spencer go into the break room and quickly made her way to the door standing so she could listen but not be seen.

* * *

"Chrisy what's wrong?" Spencer asked looking around to make sure he was alone.

"I just went to the school to see my class."

"Are you alright?"

"I just need someone to talk to. Can you get away and meet me at your place for a little bit?"

"I'll be there in about forty five minutes."

"Thank you."

Spencer hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket then ran his hands through his hair letting out a long sigh. Emily then walked into the break room with her arms folded across her chest giving Spencer a very suspicious look.

"What's going on Reid?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your conversation just now. Why are you meeting Chrisy?"

"She just needs to talk to someone. She's upset."

"Then she should be talking to her husband. What are you doing Spencer?"

"I'm just being a friend Emily."

"I asked you once before if you were in love with her and you told me that you weren't. I think you lied."

Spencer folded his arms and twitched nervously at Emily's accusation. He knew she had caught him.

"I can't just ignore her if she wants to talk."

"Reid you have to stop this right now. She's vulnerable and you are in love with her. Are you really going to risk everything by letting this go too far?"

"I'm not letting anything go too far. I tried to get her to talk to Hotch but she won't do it."

"Call her back and tell her you can't meet after all. She needs to lean on her husband right now."

"I can't do that to her. This will be the last time I do this Emily. I'll put a stop to it after today."

"Reid I really don't think you should do this." She tried one last time.

Spencer pushed past Emily and hurried out of the office to the elevator and once the doors closed in front of him she let out a big sigh of frustration.

She was shaking her head and mumbling to herself while pouring herself a cup of coffee wishing she had done more to stop her friend from making this huge mistake.

"Where did Reid go just now?" Rossi asked startling Emily.

"Oh uh he had to go take care of something. He'll be back."

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long. I have a case file I want to consult with him on."

Dave walked over to get himself a cup of coffee and noticed the distracted look on Emily's face.

"Prentiss what's with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Did you and Reid have an argument?"

"No, not really."

"Out with it Prentiss."

"He got a call from Chrisy. That's where he's going." She finally confessed.

"What did she want?"

"She went to visit her class today and apparently she needs to talk."

Dave closed his eyes and nodded. "I see."


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing about Criminal Minds. Just to make it clear. :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Exiting the elevator to his apartment Spencer saw Chrisy sitting on the floor outside his door waiting for him to get there.

Sucking in a big breath he stepped closer to her seeing how upset she looked and sat down on the floor next to her and took her hand in his.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was just a shock being there. Seeing where it happened just made me need someplace to ground myself again."

"That had to be hard for you. Are you sure you should have gone there yet?"

"It was a good thing. I didn't realize how much I missed my students until I saw all of their little faces again. I needed to get that first shock out of the way."

"Let's go in and talk some more. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Spencer squeezed her hand then let it go and got up and unlocked the door then helped Chrisy up and they went inside as she struggled to adjust her uncomfortable pants.

"Do you by any chance have any sweatpants I could wear?" Chrisy asked.

"I do. Come on I'll get them for you."

Chrisy followed Spencer down the short hallway to his bedroom where he opened his dresser drawer to look for the garment.

"I forgot they are still in the dryer. I'll be right back."

* * *

Chrisy pulled the scarf off that was around her waist and sat down on the bed and laid back and began to tug her tight pants off.

"Much better." She sighed as she tossed them on the floor.

She rubbed at her stomach still sprawled on the bed glad to be freed from the tight confines. Spencer walked in seeing her splayed on his bed and jerked in surprise.

"Ah um here's the pants." He stammered handing them to her.

"Thanks." She smiled taking them from him and sliding them on.

Spencer blushed at the sight of her laying on his bed in her underwear. She looked so soft and he longed to touch the curves of her hips and tiny round bump that was beginning to pop out from her middle.

"Don't you have maternity pants?" He asked trying to distract his thoughts.

"Not yet. I need them obviously."

Once the sweats were in place Chrisy sat up and reached out and took Spencer's hand and pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"Thank you." She said softly. "You always make me feel so safe."

"I'm glad you feel safe with me." He answered breathy.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and lightly caressed it. Chrisy nuzzled into his palm closing her eyes enjoying the feel of him. Slowly Spencer lifted his other hand to the side of her neck. A quiet sigh escaped from her lips as her breathing picked up speed.

The sight of her chest rising and falling was mesmerizing. Without any thought he leaned in slowly and clamped his lips tightly to hers.

Chrisy slipped her hands up to his chest and on around his neck drawing him in closer. The heat from his kiss warmed her like nothing she had felt in a long time and she hungered for more. Parting her lips she felt the slickness of Spencer's tongue glide into her mouth and quickly twined her own back with his.

Chrisy's insides were tingling. This was the feeling she was missing that her husband wasn't giving her. She felt desired and wanted.

Spencer dropped his hands to Chrisy's hips and slid them up under her shirt touching her silky skin that was hiding under it. She felt so good to him he couldn't resist lifting the shirt up only pulling away from her mouth just long enough to remove the barrier from her body. Once it was out of the way he engulfed her mouth again as his hands continued to explore her exposed flesh.

Goosebumps formed on Chrisy's skin as Spencer's soft hands tickled over her. He moved his lips down to her neck and nibbled teasingly as his pants tightened around him. Every part of him that knew this was wrong held silent as he continued his quest over her body and lowering her to the bed so he could get on top of her.

Chrisy's head was swimming from the feel of her friend's touch. Spencer felt so much different from Aaron. Spencer was slow and gentle as to where Aaron was more commanding. She closed her eyes as he planted wet kisses across her collarbone sending shivers down her middle.

"Make love to me Spencer." Chrisy cooed.

* * *

Aaron shoved his phone back into his suit pocket angry that Chrisy's went straight to voicemail. He was worried about his wife and just wanted to make sure she was alright after her visit to the school.

He grabbed the file from his desk and walked briskly out of his office to the bull pen. He frowned when he saw the empty desk of the person he was looking for.

"Where's Reid?" Aaron asked Morgan.

"I think he left. He got a call then hurried out. He didn't tell me where he was going." Morgan answered.

Aaron dropped the file on the abandoned desk and hurried back to his office and grabbed his keys and then went straight for the elevators.

Noticing the blur pass by his office window Dave got up from behind his desk and went out to the hall seeing the elevator doors close around his friend.

"Morgan, where is Hotch going?" Dave called down.

"I don't know. He was asking where Reid was and when I told him Reid left he hightailed it to his office."

Morgan truly seemed oblivious as to what was going on and went back to his paperwork. Dave shook his head and went back to his office hoping something bad wasn't about to take place.

* * *

Spencer had his shirt and sweater vest removed loving the skin to skin contact that he felt between his and Chrisy's bodies. Her breasts were so soft against his chest. His hands made their way up to cup them delivering gentle squeezes reveling at the feel of her hardened nipples against his palms. He was so incredibly turned on right now that he could barely control himself.

"I don't think I can hold out long enough to get inside of you." He squeaked.

Chrisy quickly pulled his pants open and wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection and began to slowly stroke her hand up and down his length.

"Then just come and we can work on getting you hard again later." She purred adding pressure.

Spencer closed his eyes and focused on the friction between his legs. His breathing turned to moaning and gasping when he felt the tension and the pulsations begin. The sweet feeling of release washed over him as he came hard shooting his warm seed all over Chrisy's stomach.

"Oh fuck." He choked out as she rubbed him through the completion of his orgasm.

He fell on her helplessly panting from the euphoric high. He had jerked off before but it felt nothing like having someone else do it for him.

Chrisy giggled. "I've never heard you say that before."

"I've never had a reason to say it before. That felt so good."

Chrisy ran her fingers over Spencer's hair as he nuzzled into her neck. She was contented even though they didn't get to make love yet. It was still an intense sexual experience that occurred between them.

Once Spencer was on the road to recovery he lifted up his head and with hooded eyes and looked down at the woman under him and quickly moved in to kiss her.

* * *

Aaron turned into the parking lot of the apartment building spying his wife's car sitting empty there not far from Spencer's. The sick feeling he had in his stomach was getting worse that his wife was hiding something from him.

The heat was pulsing through his veins as he found an empty space and whipped into it. This little closeness between his wife and his subordinate had gone too far and Aaron was going to put a stop to it.

* * *

Spencer slid up off the bed and walked to the bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth and towel to wash the mess off he had made on Chrisy. She remained laying on her back as he gently washed away the stickiness of his juice from her.

Once she was clean and dry he quickly wiped himself off and pulled back on his shirt then handed Chrisy hers.

"Lets eat something then we can try again if you want to." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"You didn't. You want me and that's obvious. I was just glad to be intimate with you."

Spencer tossed the towel and washcloth into the bathroom and made his way out of his bedroom when a loud banging erupted at his door.

"Open the damn door Reid or I'm going to break it down." Aaron's loud voice boomed.

Spencer went to the door and hesitantly opened it. Aaron shoved past him and slammed the door behind him.

Aaron could see the flushed look on Spencer's face along with his un tucked shirt and the absence of his sweater vest he had on earlier. He reached over with an abundant surge of anger and grabbed Spencer by the collar and pulled him up furiously.

"Where the hell is my wife you little son of a bitch!" He growled.

Chrisy hurried out of Spencer's room. "Aaron get your hands off of him!" She shouted.

Aaron's eyes blazed at the sight of Chrisy wearing Spencer's sweatpants. He knew that things were getting out of hand but he never imagined that his wife and Reid were fucking each other. He looked back at the frightened Spencer and shoved him forcibly down on the couch.

"Get your things and get in the car now Chrisy." Aaron hissed at her.

When she didn't move right away he sucked in a breath and shouted loudly. "I said now!"

With frightened eyes she went back into the room and put on her shoes and grabbed her jeans and purse and walked back out about to go out the door when Aaron stopped her and pulled her purse from her hand and removed her car keys and shoved them in his pocket.

"Get in my car. I don't want a word from you until we get home." He growled shoving her purse back at her.

She gave a frightened look to Spencer who was shaking on the couch then disappeared out the door.

Aaron turned back to Spencer. "I will deal with you later." He warned before leaving through the still open door.

Spencer sat shaking in a ball on his couch. Aaron was going to kill him.

* * *

The tears were running down Chrisy's cheeks as she looked at the furious face of her husband standing in front of her. Not once had she ever been afraid of Aaron but now she felt nothing but pure terror.

"I want honest answers from you Chrisy. Do you understand?" Chrisy nodded. "How long have you been fucking Reid?"

"I, I, haven't."

"Don't lie to me Chrisy! Now answer me damn it!" Aaron shouted at her.

"We didn't have sex!" She shouted back.

"That's sure the fuck not what it looked like to me just now! You are my fucking wife Chrisy. Is that even my baby you're carrying?"

Chrisy looked up at her husband with a true angry surprised look on her face that made Aaron step back.

"This is your baby Aaron Hotchner. Until I was raped, my body was only touched by yours. Yes you did walk in on something when you showed up at Spencer's earlier. We were on the verge of having sex. We were naked and Spencer couldn't hold off long enough so I jerked him off. That is the first time we have been intimate in anyway since we were dating before you and I got together."

"But you did have the intension of fucking him?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? He showed me more love and attention than you have. You won't even touch me Aaron! I know that you are only keeping me here because of the baby and Jack. You think I'm dirty and you don't want me anymore!"

"I don't want you anymore? Is that what you really think? I've been jerking off in the damn shower wanting you. You never tell what the hell is going on with you Chrisy! I was afraid to touch you! I didn't want to push things too soon. Damn it Chrisy! I would never push you away and not want you because of what happened to you! I love you." He rubbed his face.

"All I wanted from you was to touch me the way you used to. You didn't. You don't even seem too interested in our baby. Spencer was there for me. He made me feel secure and wanted." Chrisy couldn't take looking at Aaron anymore so she turned away from him.

The shame she was feeling was overwhelming. She wanted to go to him and throw her arms around him but she knew he was pissed and that would just make him even more so.

Aaron didn't know what else to say. They both were obviously at fault here. He was so incredibly angry right now he was almost afraid of what he might do. This was one time when he could honestly admit to having the urge to shake her. After a few deep breaths he stepped closer to her.

"I'm going to go change out of this suit and go for a run to work off some of this anger. I want you to go upstairs take a shower and wash him off of you. We will talk more about this once I get back." He growled.

He then moved past her and made his way upstairs leaving her there crying and feeling like she just ruined their marriage.

* * *

Thank you Nicole aka 1fan for your kind comment. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I'm afraid that this story won't go on forever. I have only a few more chapters left and I'm starting on another story that has been getting requests for sequels. I don't know if you've read any of my other stories but it will be a sequel to Shooting Stars. Thanks everyone for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aaron checked his watch seeing he had an hour before Jack's bus would be dropping him off from school. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he jogged up the driveway to the back door of the house and let himself in. He wasn't sure if the run had helped him calm his anger or not.

He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before going to find Chrisy. He knew they needed to talk some more before Jack got home. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image out of his mind of Chrisy touching Reid and him touching her back. He really wanted to go and beat the shit out of Spencer right now for putting his hands on what belonged to him.

Hearing movement upstairs Aaron knew Chrisy was up there so he slowly made his way up.

She was in their bedroom still wearing a towel after getting out of the shower. He was glad to see she did what he told her to. The clothes that she was going to put on were out on the bed. He took one more big gulp of his water and went into the bedroom.

"Jack will be home in an hour. We need to talk before then and do our best to not let him know something is wrong."

Chrisy turned and looked at Aaron standing by the bed. Her cheeks were still tear stained from crying.

"I'm sorry Aaron." She whispered.

Aaron stepped around the bed and walked up to her and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"Did you sleep with Reid?" He asked again.

"No. We did not have sex." She answered looking him straight in the eyes.

"What happened then? What led up to it?"

"I was upset from going to the school today. I needed to decompress so I called him. My pants were tight so I asked if I could wear a pair of his sweats. I was in my underwear when he came back in with the sweats. We talked and we ended up kissing." She blinked back more tears.

"How far did it go?" Aaron pressed.

"We had our shirts off. He touched me. I touched him. As we went on he said he wasn't going to be able to hold out. I undid his pants and gave him a hand job. He came all over my stomach."

"Did you want him?"

"Yes." She answered quietly but honestly.

Aaron's stomach dropped and his heart began to race with anger again. He didn't want to ask the next question but he knew he had to.

"Do you still want him?"

"I want you Aaron. I've always wanted you. I didn't think you wanted me anymore so I went to Spencer knowing that he did. If I knew that you wanted me still I would have never gone to him thinking that way. And before you ask. Yes, I love him but not like the way I love you."

Aaron looked deeply into her red watery eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She looked so scared standing there before him and he wanted to hug her and wipe the tears from her cheeks but he was still angry about what she had done. Trent forced himself on her but she willingly went to Spencer.

"What happened to you was not your fault Chrisy. That will never make me change the way I feel about you or make me not want you. I should have been more aggressive in showing you affection physically. You on the other hand refused to share your feelings with me. I had no idea you were feeling rejected. From now on you will tell me everything."

"Yes." Chrisy whispered closing her eyes. "I should have told you what was going on in my head and my therapy sessions. I will tell you everything."

"Your friendship with Reid is over. You will not call or text him. No more conventions or coffee dates. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you anywhere around him unless we are somewhere when I'm with you. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel that what I'm telling you is unfair?"

"No."

Aaron watched her as she answered looking like a scolded child standing before him. She truly looked ashamed of her actions and he knew he should be more so of his own too but he wasn't quite ready to let it show.

Slowly he reached his hand up to the fold of the towel draped across her chest and pulled on it. The towel fell in a heap to the floor around her feet leaving her standing completely naked in front of him.

"God you are so beautiful." He groaned looking at her.

His eyes studied the changes in her body carefully. Chrisy just stood frozen as he examined her. His hands moved to the sides of her hips then trailed up to the round protrusion growing above them. Aaron swallowed hard seeing her big blue eyes looking up at him wantonly.

With one swift move he picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed then climbed up next to her. She wanted to pull him down on her but remained still as he began to trace his fingers over her skin.

Her breasts were getting larger and he longed to take them into his mouth but instead he ran his hand over each one feeling the change in size. This is what he longed to do more than anything since he found out she was pregnant.

Maneuvering so he was straddling her he continued his quest over her changing body feeling every inch. Chrisy closed her eyes as he glided over her. Her lips were parted and she was panting and wishing he would kiss her but he didn't.

She felt his arousal as he swept his crotch over her thigh and could hear his breathing get heavy but he made no attempt at removing his clothes.

After one more pass over her breasts Aaron sat up still straddling her and took a hold of his shorts and pulled them down exposing his stiff manhood. Looking down at his wife under him he took himself in hand and began to stroke slowly.

Chrisy watched as he worked on himself, listening to his choppy breathing as a low groan escaped deep from his chest.

His slow ministrations continued until she felt his body tense and with a growl he began to spurt coating her stomach with his juice.

He milked himself of all that he had and dropped his head panting hard.

Once Aaron began to recover he ran his finger over the sticky mess and brought it up to her mouth and traced it over her lips then pressed gently signaling her to open her mouth. Chrisy opened up and he slid his finger in and she proceeded to suck the remaining fluid from his finger. He removed his finger and watched as she licked her lips.

"That's my good girl." He cooed. "Who do you belong to?" He asked in a commanding voice.

"I belong to you Aaron."

Aaron gave a slight smile then moved his hands over the rest of his seed and massaged it into her skin possessively.

Once he felt it was sufficient he bent down to her and took her mouth with his and kissed her deeply.

Chrisy had missed this so much and her center was blazing with desire but she knew he would never take her yet. He was just marking his territory after her earlier indiscretion.

"Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again Chrisy."

"I won't Aaron. I love you more than anything. You are the only man I want." She choked out.

The tears were beginning to flow again. Her guilt was heavy and she wanted to just hold him close and never let go.

"I love you too Chrisy. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder to make you feel loved. I'm going to make sure you always feel it regularly." He kissed her again glad to taste her sweet lips again.

She arched into him pressing her breasts to his chest as he swept his tongue over her bottom lip. This felt so right having her husband on top of her again.

As his tongue flicked over her earlobe Aaron noticed the clock and quickly pulled himself up.

"We need to get cleaned up. Jack will be home in ten minutes."

Chrisy sat up slowly then swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up and made her way back to the bathroom to clean herself off.

* * *

Derek dropped the files he had in his hand on his desk causing Spencer to jump in his seat.

"What's with you today pretty boy?"

"Nothing. You just startled me."

"It's not nothing. What the hell happened yesterday?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Where did you go yesterday when you left? Not long after you left so did Hotch. Then you disappeared too Prentiss."

Emily just shrugged her shoulders trying to act like she had no idea what Derek was talking about.

"Just drop it Morgan." Spencer muttered.

Derek scowled at the young genius and sat down at his desk. He no more than got settled when their unit chief came breezing through the glass doors of the bull pen. Spencer sank down in his chair as the man went up the steps then into Dave's office and closed the door.

Emily looked over at Spencer seeing the terrified look on his face. Derek noticed the looks passed between the two and folded his arms across his chest suspiciously. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

A few minutes passed and the door to Dave's office opened and Aaron walked out on the cat walk to his own office.

"Reid! My office now!" He bellowed before disappearing inside.

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut and let out a panicked breath before standing up and making his way to the stairs. Derek watched his nervous friend as he made his way to the steps to the cat walk.

"What the hell is going on Prentiss?" Derek demanded.

"Not now Derek."

* * *

Spencer hesitantly stepped inside the office seeing Aaron sitting behind his desk with his arms folded.

"Close the door." Aaron said flatly.

Spencer did as he was told then stepped in further.

"Sit." Aaron said.

"Are you firing me Hotch?" Spencer finally squeaked out as he sat down.

"I think you know why you are in here Reid." Aaron growled.

Spencer swallowed hard and looked over to the windows seeing the blinds were still open. Aaron noticed this.

"Those stayed open just in case I loose my temper. I'm going to say this once. If you ever lay a hand or any other part of your body on my wife again I will cause you great bodily harm. Do you understand?"

"But Hotch, I didn't.."

"I know what you did and didn't do Reid. Fortunately you couldn't hold out long enough to actually complete the deal." Aaron sneered.

Spencer looked down at his lap feeling more embarrassed now than he had in a long time.

"I will stay away from Christine." He muttered.

"Yes you will. What I don't understand is why you thought it was okay for you to fuck my wife in the first place?"

"Because you weren't." Spencer snapped before he could stop himself.

Aaron's face turned bright red and he clutched tightly to the arms on his chair to keep from hurting Spencer.

"You listen to me you little shit. I hadn't been with her because I knew she wasn't ready. I still don't think she is ready. It is not now nor ever your place to judge if she is ready or not. I am her husband not you. The baby inside of her is mine. Chrisy belongs to me." Aaron growled.

"I know that. I'm sorry. I love her too like it or not and I will always care about her. She had been so upset that you didn't want to touch her. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't help myself."

"Well you won't be tempted anymore considering that you will never have contact with her again on a personal level.

"What about the job?"

"I have no grounds to discipline you in any way regarding your job. I have informed Rossi about what is going on to keep me in check while on the clock. It is my intention to continue working with you as well as always while on the job. Our personal lives on the other hand are a different story. If you have a problem with this then I suggest you voice it soon."

Spencer sat still contemplating what he had just heard. He knew Aaron well enough to know that he would do his best to keep this out of work but Spencer's insides ached deeply that part of his family, an important part was amputated from his life.

"That's fine." He said. "Are we done now?"

"Yes. We will not discuss this issue again."

Spencer just nodded and got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

He saw the curious faces of his team mates looking up at the office as he walked out and closed the door behind him. His stomach was full of knots and he wasn't ready to do any explaining yet.

Instead of going back to his desk he walked on to the break room glad to see it was empty and sat down at the table and buried his face in his hands wishing he could just fall through a giant hole in the ground.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aaron sat quietly in his seat on the jet ride home from the latest case. It had been a month since he caught his wife with Spencer. The young genius took some time off and went back to Vegas to visit his mother and decide if he wanted to continue to work with the BAU after what had happened. This was the first case the two had worked on together since the incident and Spencer decided to stay.

To the amazement of them both as well as the team they were able to work well together even though the tension was still high between them on a personal level and get the case solved and the unsub behind bars.

Dave came strolling from the galley with two cups of coffee and sat down in the empty seat across from Aaron.

"So how are you doing Hotch?" Dave asked handing over one of the cups to Aaron.

"Fine I guess."

"You and Reid worked well together. I'm impressed. I was afraid I might have to keep you two apart most of the time."

"It wasn't easy for me Dave but I can't let what happened affect the job. I still have the urge to pummel him at times so don't let your guard down."

"I won't." Dave assured. "How's things at home and Chrisy's first week back to teaching?"

"She seems to be doing fine with being back. She's always tired at the end of the day but I'm sure that has more to do with the pregnancy."

"How are you doing with it?"

"I'm glad she went back. She always loved teaching and I would never want her to give up that love. She's shown so much strength these last few weeks."

"Are things alright between the two of you?"

"They're getting there. We have been much more affectionate with each other and open about our feelings. We still haven't made love yet."

"Is she still not ready?"

"I think she is but I'm still upset about her almost sleeping with Reid."

"But she didn't Aaron."

"I know. Trust me I can't hold off much longer. I miss her sweetness. I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"It sounds like to me that you're the one who's standing in the way of things getting to that level again." Dave said raising his eyebrows.

* * *

Chrisy was cleaning up the dishes left over from breakfast. She had survived her first week back teaching and it felt great. She was tired and hungry but didn't feel like fixing anything for herself. Jack was spending the night with his friend and that left her at the house by herself.

She sighed loudly as she closed the door to the dishwasher. Aaron hadn't called or sent a text to let her know if he would be gone another night or not. The baby was moving around again and she stood up straighter and put her hand on her stomach so she could enjoy the feeling that was occurring.

A small giggle escaped her mouth as she moved her hand around her bump. Hearing the door open in the other room, she remained still as she waited for the alarm to be reset and hearing keys dropping on the table next to the door.

"Hey." A deep voice said softly from the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you alright?" He asked seeing his wife standing so still with her hands on her stomach.

"I'm fine. Come here quick."

Aaron hurried over to his wife still not convinced that she was alright. Chrisy quickly reached for her husbands hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" She asked excitedly.

Aaron laughed and slid his other hand up to her. "I did."

"I felt this two other times this week but not this intensely." She laughed. "It tickles."

Aaron kept his hands in place reveling in the moment with his wife until the movement stopped. Once it did he pulled her in close to him and kissed her warmly on the head catching a whiff of the lilac scented shampoo that he loved so much.

"I love you." He said softly.

Chrisy turned in his arms to face her husband and looked up into his eyes. "I love you too."

She reached up and placed her hands on his face and pulled him down to her. Aaron quickly latched on to her parted lips feeling the heat that radiated from them. Clutching tighter around her waist the kiss deepened and tongues tickled together teasingly. Chrisy moaned into Aaron's mouth lacing her fingers in his hair pulling him as close to her as she could get him.

"Where's Jack?" Aaron struggled to ask.

"At a friends for the night."

Aaron pulled back from the kiss and bent down to scoop his wife up in his arms and carried her to the stairs and began to climb up them. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing wildly as she brushed her lips over his neck and nuzzled in to breathe the light scent of his aftershave that he wore.

* * *

Carefully Aaron placed Chrisy on their bed and then climbed on and draped himself over her protectively. Her eyes were glazed with desire and her face was flushed pink from the heat coming off of her body. She looked so beautiful as he ran his finger over her swollen lips.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure. I need you Aaron." She panted. "Make love to me and make me all yours again."

Aaron looked deep into her pleading eyes and knew she was ready.

"You've always been mine and you always will be." He murmured possessively.

He crouched up on his knees and slowly began the process of removing her clothes. His fingers grazed lightly over her skin causing goose bumps to form over each area he touched. Her sweet softness felt like heaven under his fingertips.

Chrisy closed her eyes relishing the feel of him as he caressed her. Her lips were parted and tiny sighs escaped from her mouth as he continued his quest over her body.

Once she was down to only her panties she sat up and pushed him down on the bed and began her own teasing on him as she undressed him planting soft kisses on him as she went. Her lips swept over his thigh as she shimmied down his pants and a deep growl emanated from deep within him feeling her touch him so familiarly.

After all of Aaron's clothes were removed Chrisy then slid off her panties and straddled her husband reaching for his throbbing erection and stroking it lightly for a bit before placing the tip to her damp entrance.

"Wait." He panted.

He got up on his elbows and then pushed himself up in a sitting position so his back was against the headboard of the bed then pulled Chrisy back on top of him.

"I want to be able to look into your eyes while we make love."

Chrisy batted her blue eyes at him and smiled. She loved him so much. Aaron then placed himself back to her entrance and slowly began to push inside. Chrisy winced closing her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes baby." He cooed with his deep sultry voice.

Chrisy opened them back up and looked back to her husband and nodded in compliance. Aaron continued to ease his way inside of her. Tiny gasps fell from her lips as she felt her husband filling her. Inch by inch he penetrated until he was all the way in.

It felt so right having him there. Chrisy began to rock her hips creating warm friction. Aaron dug his fingers into her thighs trying to get her to buck harder. Gradually she began to grind harder and faster as the heat was beginning to burn between them.

Chrisy's panting was turning into light whimpers as she rode Aaron. Their gaze remained fixed on each other. She had all the control and Aaron could tell she was getting close. Her eyes began to look damp and a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Tiny whimpers fell from her trembling lips.

Aaron reached up and placed his hands on the sides of her face to keep her eyes fixed on him. He could feel her tighten around him and was waiting for her so he could let loose too.

When the contractions began to pulsate he could not hold out and he let himself go and coated her insides with his warmness.

Tears were flowing freely now down Chrisy's cheeks and her whimpers turned into sobs as she came down from her orgasm. Aaron pulled her down to him and held her close as he remained snuggled inside of her. Chrisy began to cry harder as she clung tightly to her husband.

"Baby why are you crying?" Aaron whispered.

"I was afraid I would never be able to have another orgasm again. Never enjoy sex. That just felt so amazing."

"Yes it did."

"I love you so much Aaron. How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my husband?"

Aaron stroked her hair lovingly. "I'm the lucky one. I love you more than I thought it could be possible."

Chrisy pulled up from his hold to look at her husband. Aaron gently wiped the tears from her cheeks as she remained straddling his body. Her heart was still racing as she leaned in to take his lips with hers.

The couple made love a second time before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**_Epilogue…._**

Aaron was proudly holding his daughter up to the window as Jack and the BAU team members looked in at the newest addition to the Hotchner family.

"Oh she looks just like her mother." Penelope cooed squeezing Derek's arm.

"How can you tell what she looks like? Her face is all smashed." Derek retorted.

"Well I'm guessing your face didn't look unscathed after being shoved out through a birth canal either stud muffin." Penelope shot back.

"She is so tiny." Emily noted. "I don't remember Henry being that tiny."

"Oh he was. I hope they enjoy every moment of her being so small. The grow up too fast." JJ sighed.

"Alright enough of this gooey stuff. Let's celebrate." Dave said opening up the box in his hand that contained cigars that had little pink ribbons tied around each one and proceeded to hand one out to each of the team members and one made of bubble gum that he handed to Jack.

Aaron laughed at the sight of everyone with the unlit cigars in their mouths looking in at him.

Spencer hung back behind the others remaining quiet. He was just glad that he was being included again in the family gatherings. He smiled slightly as he looked at the tiny baby in Aaron's arms. He thought Penelope was right she did look just like her mother.

Aaron noticed the grin on Spencer's face and managed to gain eye contact with him. Aaron gave him a small grin and nod letting him know that he was glad that the kid was there on this special day. Spencer nodded back to him as the nurse came into the room behind Aaron.

"We need to get your daughter back to her mother. It's time for her first feeding." The nurse announced.

Aaron waved to the group and headed out with the nurse.

* * *

The room was dark and quiet as Chrisy shifted in her bed and looked over to the clear crib that held her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Aaron whispered.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe she's really here."

"She's perfect. I think we did a pretty good job creating her."

"Yes we did. Will you come get in bed with me?" Chrisy asked.

Aaron grinned and got up from the recliner that was next to her bed and climbed in beside to her and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I love you." He said kissing her on the shoulder.

"I love you too." She smiled. "So don't you think maybe we should decide on a name before Jack comes back tomorrow? She is going to need a name for the birth certificate."

Aaron laughed. "Alright. So what was our list that we narrowed it down to?"

Chrisy laughed and began to list the names knowing this was going to be a painful process and the debate was about to begin again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and all of the reviews. I know this could have gone on longer but I just completely lost my muse for this story. I hope the epilogue provides some closer to this instead of just dropping it and leaving all of you hanging. I really have been enjoying writing and posting these stories but unfortunately writers block and frustration have finally taken hold. It happens to us all I guess. The plan is to hopefully get going on the sequel to Shooting Stars. Thanks again so much for all of the feedback and interest! It means so much!


End file.
